If You Only Knew
by Shorty22133
Summary: Winter was the ultimate fan who thought she knew everything there was to know about Twilight. What happens when she finds herself in Twilight and everything she thought she knew... was wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Description: Winter was the ultimate fan who thought she knew everything there was to know about Twilight. But what happens when she finds herself in Twilight and everything she thought she knew…was wrong? Takes place in Eclipse.

A/N: Welcome to my new story! Feedback is appreciated! And I CAN give a preview to anyone that reviews…at least on THIS story anyway…..

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight….But Winter is mine!**

**

* * *

**

Intro:

**Pain.**

**Pain is an interesting thing. There are many kinds of pain. There are however two most common kinds of pain. Emotional pain and Physical pain.**

**Emotional pain is what you feel when a pet or loved one passes away, or when a boyfriend or girlfriend breaks your heart…It hurts.**

**Physical pain is much different. Just like emotional pain…it too hurts. Only worse. Like a toothache, or when you over use your back shoveling or raking or just lifting wrong.**

**That pain was nothing compared to what I felt the night I lost everything.**

* * *

Chapter one: Pain

Pain.

Pain is all I felt. My entire body ached. I felt like I had just been tossed around like a rag doll. It was excruciating. My muscles screamed in protest as I tried to move unsuccessfully, my movements restricted by a strap across my chest and lap. I tried to clear the fog from my mind, forcing my eyes open, but it wouldn't clear. I brought my hands up to wipe my eyes, only to feel warm liquid beneath my fingertips.

"Mom? Dad?" My voice rang through the darkness. Through my blurred vision I could see two figures unmoving in the front seats. I knew instantly that something was horribly wrong. No matter how hard I tried, I would not get a response. I turned my head to the right, peering at another small figure unmoving next to me.

"Sarah?" My voice called in vain. Again, I would not get a response. My vision blurred further as I realized that my parents and my six year old sister, would not wake. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled feebly against the restricting strap that was suspending me in mid-air, desperately trying to hit the release button. It wouldn't budge.

Fear and panic were rising in me, the fogginess in my mind still threatening to take me under again. My voice called through the darkness for help, hoping someone would hear, but I knew that there wasn't much hope for me. My family had taken this road almost every night for the past few years coming home from school. The houses were few and far between with no lights lighting the street. Deer and wildlife were known to roam in this stretch of road, and that's what caused the SUV to crash.

I was still struggling with the release when the SUV was bathed in light, the crunching of gravel beneath tires came to a grinding halt. I called out again, when I heard a car door slam and footsteps approach the car. I couldn't see who it was, but I heard a voice close to me.

"Don't worry." A male's voice called to me. "Everything is going to be alright. Can you move?"

"Yeah. But I'm stuck." I yanked on the seatbelt again for dramatic effect. I struggled as I fought to stay awake, slowly losing to unconciousness.

"I'm going to cut you loose, alright?" The voice called again. I tried desperately to see his face, but my eyes were covered in blood and tears, my long blonde hair fell in my face obscuring my view. I didn't see the knife, but suddenly, I heard a ripping noise. Gravity pulled me into the hard ground so fast, I knew I would have bruises in the morning. I finally slipped into unconciousness as I felt a set of hands pulling me from the car.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Let me know what you think about this! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Wished I owned Twilight, but I only own Winter!

* * *

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

I could hear voices becoming more clear as the darkness released it's hold on me. Slowly, I opened my eyes to the blinding light of the unfamiliar room I was now in. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes from the light, and was momentarily distracted by a brace that hugged my wrist.

"You're awake." I heard a man's voice say.

My eyes flew towards the voice, my breath catching in my throat as I realized how attractive this man was. His hair was bright golden blonde, with perfect features. His eyes were a light brown…or were they _golden?…It couldn't be_.

He tried taking a step towards me and I flew into a standing position, adrenaline kicking in. I stumbled slightly at the sudden movement, my hand flying to my head for a brief moment as my head felt like it was going to explode. I shook my head trying to will the pain away.

"Who are you?" I questioned, my blue eyes scanning the room, when they landed on two others in the room. They stood a few feet from the main guy. The one guy looked like a wrestler with huge bulging muscles, his eyes also the weird shade I had not seen before. His hair was black as night, and he smiled smugly at me. The other, a woman, was smaller, but she had blonde hair that shimmered in the light. She was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She stared…or more likely glared…at me.

The main man spoke first, and I returned my attention back to him. I studied him. _It couldn't be him…it's just not possible! _From everything I had read, this **had** to be who I thought it was, but _HOW_? His hands were up, facing me, I would assume that he was trying not to startle me.

"Relax. You are alright. We're not here to hurt you." He spoke calmly. "My name is Carlisle. I'm a doctor."

I was slightly comforted by this fact, but I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. The pain in my head increased, and I was struggling to understand what was going on. _This can't be happening. This __**can't**__ be happening._ I repeated over and over in my head.

"Where am I?" I practically screamed at him, my blonde hair falling around my shoulders. "What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry. You're safe." Carlisle spoke again taking a calculated step towards me. By this time, the pain in my head was unbearable and I clutched my head with both hands, screaming in pain. My knees hit the ground as my legs failed me, and not more than a second had passed that Carlisle was at my side asking me what was wrong.

But I couldn't do anything to answer him, as the ground swirled up towards me…darkness once again taking over me.

I could still hear voices talking softly when I opened my eyes again. I don't know how long I had been out, but I carefully pushed myself into a sitting position, shoving the blanket aside trying to ignore the pressure in my head. It felt like a dull roar now, and rubbed my temple as if to alleviate the pressure. Not that it did any good, and looked around my surroundings again.

I was still in a pristine white living room, with modern furniture. I couldn't get over the fact that it looked exactly as I thought it would. I jumped to my feet again as I saw a figure come into the room. She had caramel colored hair, a heart shaped face and pale skin like the others. I could see other figures standing by the doorway, and recognized them right away.

The caramel haired woman studied me and stayed a good distance away. The others slowly followed behind her including a small 'pixie-ish' woman with jet black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked the brown haired woman. "Where am I?"

She continued to study me for a second. "We are not going to hurt you. My husband is a doctor and he will be back shortly."

I glared at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"My name is Esme." She simply stated.

Alright, so I imagined that her name was Esme. Coincidence? Maybe. "Where am I, Esme?" My eyes followed the group as they dispersed around the one side of the room.

"You are in Forks, Washington."

OK. So how did I get here? What in the world is going on? Where is my family? Are they still alive? What happened to them? My mind raced with my unspoken questions.

Esme spoke again. "My son found you and told us you were in a car accident."

So it's true. They did die in the crash. My family was gone and my eyes welled up with tears. I brought a hand up to wipe away my tears…I would not cry now. I could not deal with that right now. I had to figure out what was going on and how I got here. I simply did not exist here.

"You should sit down." Another voice told me. This voice was rougher than Esme's was as I could see a honey haired man take a step closer to me. The assembled group tensed slightly and I could understand why. Even though they were fictional characters, I still felt like I knew them. But If I am here in a fictional universe…wouldn't I be fictional too? Maybe this was real? I knew I certainly was real… This couldn't be real, Could it?

Reluctantly, I sat back down on the edge of the sofa bringing my hand up to my head. I suddenly felt calm, and relaxed despite where I was.

Somehow I managed to end up inside the fictional world of Twilight…currently sitting in a room full of Vampires.

"What's your name?" I heard a voice ask. It came from the 'pixie'. Her eyes bright, smiling, but not coming any closer. I knew that she, or the caramel haired woman, would appear to be the most non-threatening which was why they were slightly closer than the rest of them.

"Winter." I simply replied, gazing over the rest of their faces. "What is going on, Alice?"

A look of pure shock crossed their features, including Alice's, when I realized my mistake.

_'Oh, Crap.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So this chapter is a little longer than the 1****st**** chapter, and there's still so much that is going to happen! Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

If You Only Knew- Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Winter is mine, anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Previously:

"What's your name?" I heard a voice ask. It came from the 'pixie'. Her eyes bright, smiling, but not coming any closer. I knew that she, or the caramel haired woman, would appear to be the most non-threatening which was why they were slightly closer than the rest of them.

"Winter." I simply replied, gazing over the rest of their faces. "What is going on, Alice?"

A look of pure shock crossed their features, including Alice's, when I realized my mistake.

'Oh, Crap!'

* * *

Chapter 3

I had not formally been introduced to any of them except for Esme and Carlisle, and for me to know who she was…was undoubtedly unnerving. I could tell that the atmosphere was noticeably more tense.

"How did you know my name?" Alice's soft voice asked, her brows crunched in confusion.

I didn't know what to answer at that point as my heart accelerated, panic starting to seep in. I tore my eyes away from them, instead looking at the floor, my mind going into overdrive, trying to think of a lie. '_What do I tell them?'_

"I don't know…" I whispered, answering my own thought in my head, suddenly feeling ashamed about my answer. For a minute I stared at the floor, not making any eye contact with anyone, as my fingers roamed over the brace hugging my wrist. It didn't take more than a minute for the guilt to consume me making me want to tell them about the crash, which I'm sure one of them would ask me eventually.

" I don't know what is going on. One minute, I am riding in the backseat of my parents car, and then the car started to roll, and I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm waking up here, with no memory of how I got here." I sighed shaking my head frustrated. "I'm so confused!"

I wove my hands through my hair, burying my eyes in the palms of my hands, my eye brushing up against the unfamiliar texture surrounding my wrist. I glanced back up as the door opened once again, and another blonde strode into the living room. Carlisle. He held a black bag in his hand and I knew instantly what it was and what it contained. It was Carlisle's black doctor's bag filled with various instruments including a blood pressure cuff. His golden eyes met mine briefly, as he noticed I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, seemingly genuinely concerned and in full on doctor mode. He stood a few feet away, unsure of approaching me.

Words couldn't describe what I was feeling at the moment, so I shrugged, not speaking. I was embarrassed at my actions the last time that I had seen him, and I felt horrible about it. I pulled my knees up to my chest as my way of coping with the situation, my arms wrapping around my knees carefully.

"What's your name?" He asked again from the same spot, when he realized that my actions would be the only response I was going to give him.

"Her name is Winter, Carlisle." Esme answered him.

"Well, Winter…Would you allow me to examine your injuries?" Carlisle asked politely smiling. I glanced at my wrapped arm, and brushed my fingers over the bandages. My eyes flashed to Carlisle's and then to the family behind him, before returning to his one last time, as if asking, 'What about them?'

I was feeling kinda overwhelmed at all the people in the room, but when Carlisle assured me that I was perfectly safe, I sighed and held out my bandaged arm as my response and he closed the distance between us and took a seat next to me. I figured since he already dressed my injuries already, even though I was unconscious at the time, he could do what he needed to do.

I heard a chuckle from someone although I couldn't tell who, and realized I was acting like Rosalie. The exam was over quickly. I think Jasper had been working his emotion magic because even with the others in the room, it didn't bother me as much as it should have. Besides…what fan girl would not want to be taken care of by Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself.

I repeated my story of the crash to Carlisle when he asked and he listened with curiosity.

"Emmett? Were there any other survivors?" Carlisle asked him, turning to face him.

"No. She was the only person in the car." The wrestler answered…Yep. I knew that it was Emmett from the moment that I saw him. Carlisle simply nodded.

"Do you have any family that could come and get you?" Carlisle questioned turning back to me. I shook my head 'no'. I didn't have any family in this universe…_Hell, I didn't even exist here_!

"I shouldn't even be here." I stated quietly. Not looking at them. Instead, I stared at the wooded flooring, wondering what in the world I was doing here and what I was going to do next. It was a full minute before anyone said anything, Carlisle packed up his things and headed towards his office.

"How do you know so much about us?"

Of course Alice would be asking. I sighed, pulling my legs up to my chest as I had done previously. What would I tell them? Nothing made sense anymore. Yeah, I knew more than I should know about who they were and where they came from, But I wasn't about to tell them **that** yet.

"I can't really explain." I stated, my eyes roaming over the confused faces. "All I can really say is that I just know things. I guess you could call me psychic."

That seemed to satisfy them, as they didn't push the matter anymore. I expected Alice to at least ask more questions, since I was '_technically_' like her, but to my surprise she didn't. It wasn't until my stomach growled that I realized that I was starving.

"Forgive us. You must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked as my eyes flashed to her. She smiled warmly at me, and seemed generally concerned. Ah, Esme…the books didn't get it right. She was so much more generous than I could have imagined. I stifled a laugh as I accepted. I cautiously stood up from the couch and carefully followed Esme into the kitchen area and took a seat at their wooden table.

"I can make some soup if you like?" She questioned me.

"That sounds great." I agreed again my stomach grumbled as I watched as she pulled out a saucepan from one of the cupboards and began heating up a can of tomato soup. It was quite fascinating to watch as she flitted around the kitchen as she prepared my meal, and inside I knew she was dying to not have to try and act human.

I chuckled quietly to myself as she placed the hot reddish orange-ish liquid in front of me, imagining it was blood, and didn't point out the fact that she wasn't eating any of it.

"Is something the matter dear?" She asked taking a seat across the table from me as I lifted a spoonful to my mouth moaning slightly as the hot liquid flowed down my throat.

"This is wonderful." I commented, continuing to spoon the tomato soup into my mouth. "Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome dear."

As I was eating, I noticed a honey blonde haired figure standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned up against the doorframe. His eyes watching my every move. My heartbeat echoed loudly in my chest as I continued to gaze at him. I felt sad, knowing how much he hated being the weak link of the family, and I smiled weakly at him knowing my presence was probably causing him pain. I averted my eyes back to my remaining soup as soon as I saw Alice join him in the doorway. As soon as my meal was done, Esme took my bowl and washed it.

"I should probably get going." I spoke standing up from the table warily. "I don't want to impose."

"It's nothing dear." Esme countered. I glanced up at Jasper, trying to read his face. It appeared to me like he was glad I was leaving and I was grateful that I would soon be out of the house and all of them could relax.

"Perhaps someone should drive you home." A voice chimed. My eyes flashed to the sound of the voice, and my eyes widened as they landed on it's source. It was Jasper. I had never expected him to say anything while I was here. What was he doing?

"Excellent idea, Jasper." Esme crooned clasping her hands together in front of her. "Alice, Jasper. Perhaps you two could escort Winter home."

"Absolutely." Alice chimed, her eyes held something that I couldn't read as I was ushered out of the kitchen to the door.

"Thank you for the wonderful soup, Esme." I thanked again. I felt like such an idiot. Like such a selfish person, for making Esme go out of her way to make me food that none of the family would ever eat. Yeah, I knew that they were just keeping up the human façade but still…that was wrong of me to do.

"I'm glad you liked it." Esme smiled back at me. "Have a safe trip."

I didn't respond, but nodded a thank you towards her and climbed into Carlisle's black Mercedes. I understood why we might be taking Carlisle's car instead of her own…because of more space…and suddenly felt really nervous being in the car with the two of them. I had a good feeling that neither one of them would attack me, but that wasn't the only reason I was hesitant. I had no idea where to go. After a couple of minutes, I decided that I would attempt to go home, and call my relatives. They would want to at least know that their loved ones were dead…and I really wanted a shower. I could still feel the dried blood in my hair and knew I probably looked like hell.

I gave directions to my house to Jasper only speaking when I needed to and felt grateful when my house finally came into view. I expected them to just drop me off at the front door, but instead he parked the car and they followed me up to the house.

I unlocked the front door with a spare key we had hidden in one of those fake rocks that I insisted we buy a few years ago, and was now grateful that my parents had actually listened to me. Having my parents listen to me or pay attention to me was uncommon. My parents focused their energy on my sister, rarely giving me a second look.

I noticed that something was terribly wrong from the first moment that I stepped inside the house. The small rectangular wooden table that we normally kept by the front door had vanished, and where there should have been a coat rack sitting next to the table, was also nowhere to be found. Instead there was nothing but air. My eyes searched around from wall to wall, as my sneakers echoed across the wooden flooring.

It was all _**gone**._

_**Everything**._

There was nothing here. No ugly maroon couch that our grandmother had given us right before she passed away, no framed school photos on the wall documenting my sister and I growing up year after year. There was nothing.

For a moment, it felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I had run a mile and no matter how deep a breath I tried to take, it always seemed like it wasn't enough. My head started spinning from the lack of oxygen and my knees hit the floor hard. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt the coolness of my tears streaming from my eyes.

I didn't want to accept the fact that I was now alone. Utterly alone. My family was gone. My belongings were gone. It appeared that no one had lived in the house, but my family had lived in the house for years.

_**What the hell is going on**_?

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. Reviewers will get previews_! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

If You Only Knew….

**A/N: Yeah, I know that I haven't updated in forever….work sucks. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's related to Twilight (Stephenie Meyer does)…Just borrowing them for my own little amusement! Winter is mine**.

_

* * *

_

Previously:

_It was all gone._

_Everything._

_There was nothing here. No ugly maroon couch that our grandmother had given us right before she passed away, no framed school photos on the wall documenting my sister and I growing up year after year. There was nothing._

_For a moment, it felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I had run a mile and no matter how deep a breath I tried to take, it always seemed like it wasn't enough. My head started spinning from the lack of oxygen and my knees hit the floor hard. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt the coolness of my tears streaming from my eyes._

_I didn't want to accept the fact that I was now alone. Utterly alone. My family was gone. My belongings were gone. It appeared that no one had lived in the house, but my family had lived in the house for years._

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Chapter 4

After what seemed like forever, I finally managed to stop crying, but the pain of it was all too real. I felt numb, dazed. I don't know how, or when, but somehow I made it back into Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice, Jasper, and myself were all headed back to their house I would assume.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized that when the car had come to a stop in the Cullen's driveway. I panicked. _How could I possibly stay with them?_

"Alice," I insisted panicking , "I can't stay here."

She huffed as she glared at me from outside of the car. She had gotten out of the car and was holding the car door open for me to get out of the car, yet I refused to move.

"Why not?" She retorted.

"I don't want to be a burden." I pleaded, still staying in my seat.

"You're not a burden." She tried to reassure me, and proceeded to pull me from the car. I knew better than to try and pull out of her grasp… she would be too strong for me to break away anyway. " Come on. Let's go."

I sighed in defeat, and a few minutes later, I was being shoved into one of the bathrooms with clean clothes and a towel… Alice nearly demanding that I take a shower. I couldn't blame her. I needed to get the dried blood out of my hair, and I'm sure that they would appreciate not having to fight against attacking me at the smell of the blood. I laid my bloody clothes right outside the door, like Alice had instructed me to do, before closing the door and stepping into the stream of hot water moments later.

The hot water softened up my stiff achy muscles as I washed up, my mind going into overdrive. _Where did everything go_? I had no family here. I was alone and had no idea what to do next.

Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, feeling refreshed, relaxed and smelling like lilacs, I was actually grateful for Alice and the rest of the family for allowing me into their home…even if it was tempting for them. Even as I dried my hair with a towel and slid into the clothes Alice had given me, some thoughts just wouldn't go away. For example, what would happen tomorrow morning when I woke up? Would my scent be too much for them to stand therefore demanding that I leave their house at once? What would happen when or **IF** I ever met Edward…would he read my thoughts and know that I knew more about them than I was letting on? How long would I be able to keep that knowledge a secret? And if he did find out…what was I supposed to tell them? Even I had no idea as to what was going on.

And what about my family? Did they even exist? If they did, Surely I would have to hold a funeral or something, right? How was I supposed to manage that when I had absolutely no money to my name? I knew the Cullen's were rich, especially with Alice keeping an eye on the stock market, but I had no right to ask them for anything. They had already given me more than I ever expected them to.

Upon opening the door, I found that my bloody clothes had disappeared, most likely to be washed or perhaps discarded since the blood stains had been so extensive, and my eyes flickered around the room that I was now entering. There was a couch on the one side of the room with a dark folded blanket and a matching pillow resting on top that I could only assume were meant for me…since I knew that the Cullen's didn't actually sleep…and my body screamed at me, craving the soft mattress of the couch.

Ignoring the aching of my body, I began surveying the rest of the room and noticed multiple pictures adorning the furniture, most if not all pictures of Alice and Jasper unchanging after what appeared to be a very long time. Besides the pictures and various trinkets that scattered around the room I noticed along the far wall a whole shelving unit filled with books all of which appeared to be very old. After a few minutes, I finally caved, heading over to the couch, curling up under the soft covers and drifting to sleep.

When morning finally came, my eyes fluttered open at the rays of sun that had leaked through the window, blinding me until I was able to push myself up and out of the sun, and for a moment I believed that meeting the Cullen's was in fact a dream that I had concocted in my mind. It wasn't until I moved to rub the sleep out of my eyes that I felt the unfamiliar texture against my face and my gaze landed on my wrist that was still in fact wrapped in medical tape from the night before.

Bolting upright, now clearly awake, my eyes scanned my surroundings realizing that this was in fact **NOT** a dream and I was still sitting in Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Images of the last twelve hours flooded my mind as I remembered the events leading up to this moment, and the anxiety that I had managed to forget about came back with a vengence.

**_What was I supposed to do now_**?

I didn't have much time to think because moments after I had woken up, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called, perhaps louder than necessary, as my eyes flew to the door.

"It's Esme, dear. Are you hungry? I made you some breakfast."

My mind wondered over the possibility of what she would have made me to eat, and it occurred to me that I was starving. I listened, embarrassed, as my stomach growled from lack of food. I stumbled off of the couch, and made my way to the door, opening it to see Esme smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Esme. I will be down in a second," I paused, kicking myself for sounding rude. If she thought it was rude, she didn't say anything, just accepted my answer and drifted down the stairs towards the kitchen. Closing the door again, I sprinted across the room to have a few 'human moments' to myself (as Bella so appropriately named them), and tried to make myself look somewhat decent. Not that it did any good. My hair was tangled, and I didn't even have a change of clothes making me extremely uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of attempting to make myself look decent, I sighed, giving up and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw a plate of pancakes, a bottle of syrup, and a glass of orange juice waiting for me. I silently wondered where everyone was as I saw the sunlight brighten up the kitchen. Taking a seat and digging into the delicious pancakes, I was startled when I heard a voice behind me.

"How are the pancakes?"

I turned towards the voice, only to see Emmett leaning casually up against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They are delicious." I replied placing another chunk into my mouth. "I'll have to thank Esme, when I see her next."

Emmett chuckled, as he strode across the room, taking a seat across from me. "She's a good cook."

"You know…" I started. I wanted to mess with Emmett, just to see his reaction at my next phrase. "…I'm glad Esme made me pancakes. I was so hungry… I could've eaten a bear."

I gazed at him as I said the last part, a tiny smirk fighting it's way to my lips, although I tried to keep a straight poker face.

It appeared that he stopped breathing, holding my gaze with a poker face of his own. I watched as he appeared to be battling within himself, an action that I wouldn't have been able to detect if I hadn't known what to look for.

Finally, I could not hold my poker face anymore and my mask broke into a grin, laughter echoing around the room.

"Just kidding." I laughed. His booming voice echoed through the air as his nervous laughter mingled with mine. Perhaps he knew the double meaning behind my words as we laughed. Once we calmed down, I asked a question that I needed to.

"Where did everyone else go?" I questioned motioning with my fork as I took another bite of my pancakes. Emmett's eyes watching my every move.

"Carlisle went to work, Esme went shopping, and Rose and Jasper are tuning up cars in the garage." I heard a voice from behind me. Inclining my head, my eyes followed Alice as she joined us in the kitchen, standing next to Emmett.

"Well, hello to you too, Alice." I greeted.

"Morning." She answered back, her golden orbs meeting my blue ones.

"What about Bella and Edward?" I questioned. '_And Nessie_?' I thought.

"They'll be here later. They're spending some time with Bella's father." Alice mentioned, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Did you know Winter is quite the jokester, Alice?" Emmett commented, motioning to me as he glanced in her direction.

"Oh really?" She replied shocked, although I could only assume she heard our conversation.

"Yeah." He replied, his gaze fixed on me as I finished the last bite of pancake, and reached for the orange juice. "She said earlier that she was so hungry she could eat a bear." He chuckled as he said the last part, and Alice joined in softly, although the look she gave him clearly meant that she understood the meaning behind my words.

_'I'll have to be more careful about saying things like that from now on_.' I thought. I didn't want them to know what I knew, just yet.

I went to take my plate to the sink, but Alice flitted over to me and took it away before I had the chance. "Thanks." I mumbled as I watched her carefully avoid the rays of sunlight that were peeking in through the window.

"Mom's home." Emmett mentioned, his eyes staring past me towards the living room. For a moment I was confused, because I didn't hear anything, but after a couple of seconds I heard a car pull up. Of course Em and Alice would be able to hear her, they had excellent hearing.

"Perhaps you should go help her with the bags." Alice suggested to Emmett.

"But why? She can handle them." Emmett said, clearly not thinking. I watched as Alice slapped him on the back of the head, and then all but shoved him out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Alice apologized to me.

"It's alright." I answered, my eyes glancing out the window as the suns rays disappeared behind the cover of clouds where they would no doubt remain for the rest of the day. "I understand."

A minute later, Esme entered the kitchen holding a couple bags. Emmett followed behind her depositing the bags he had been carrying on the counter. I was shocked at the amount of groceries that Esme had bought…there was no way that I would be able to eat all of it before it went bad. But then I realized that she had to buy so many groceries to keep up appearances.

"How are you feeling today, Winter?" Esme's gentle voice floated around me as she approached.

"Better, thanks." I responded, eyeing the groceries. "Do you need any help putting all of this away?"

"It's alright, dear. Emmett and I can put it away." She assured me. "Why don't you head to the living room and relax."

I nodded, and stood up, the three vampires in the room watching me as I exited the kitchen and headed towards the living room. However, when I got there, I didn't feel like staying in the house, I just wanted to be someplace where I could try and gather my thoughts, and thought the best place for that was the small chair on the porch. The wind was cool as I stepped out onto the porch,pulling my sweatshirt tighter around me, and I sat down on the chair, staring out into the forest.

I was brought out of my thoughts a while later, when I heard a car pull up, and as it got closer, I realized with shock that it was not just any car. It was a Volvo. A _shiny **silver** Volvo. _And I could only assume who the inhabitants might be. Confirming my suspicions, Edward and Bella exited the car, approaching the house slowly. My brows scrunched in confusion as I imagined a third occupant exiting the car as well, but there wasn't…it was only Edward and Bella.

"Hello, Edward. Bella." I greeted from my position on the chair, brushing my hair behind my shoulder.

"And you are…" Edward trailed off.

"I'm Winter. It's nice to meet you." I replied, not at all surprised or hurt by his rudeness. I watched as Edward's head snapped up, looking into the house for a moment before he turned his attention back to me. I didn't hear any noise, but I imagined that someone inside told him not to give me a hard time. I smiled, wrapping my sweatshirt closer around me as a gust of wind blew past us.

"It's nice to meet you Winter." A different voice called.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella." I responded, my eyes flitted to her, and I gasped as I took in her features. Her skin was flawless and pale like the rest of them, and her eyes were the Cullen golden instead of the chocolate brown that I had been expecting, suggesting that she was a vampire. According to the books, Bella turned into a vampire after she gave birth to Nessie, which would suggest that everything that I knew about them all happened prior to me getting here.

"Where is Nessie?" I asked Edward.

"Nessie?" Edward repeated, lifting an eyebrow, confused.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. Where is she?" I questioned. " Is she spending time with Jake?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward shot back, "We don't know anyone named Renesmee."

My breath caught in my throat at the simple statement_. 'What the heck was going on?' _Surely he was joking_. **How could you not know your daughter**? _

"You're kidding, right?" I questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Edward responded, " Sorry."

Edward turned and strode into the house with Bella following behind him. As soon as they were out of sight, I sat back down on the chair, trying ,once again, to sort through my muddled thoughts.

If Bella was a vampire, then she must have had Nessie, just like the books. But according to Edward, Nessie didn't exist…yet Bella was still a vampire. Which would make sense if Victoria had gotten her revenge before the beginning of breaking dawn. However, they were married, so that would suggest that Bella had possibly convinced Edward to turn her after they got married at the beginning of Breaking Dawn. **Or** had she been a vampire longer than I thought. Perhaps Laurent had bitten her in the meadow after Edward left her. Or maybe they hadn't been able to stop Jasper from biting her at her birthday party. Or could Edward not save her from James's venom in the ballet studio?

There were so many questions that needed answering, that I had no idea what to do first. I had to find out just exactly where I was in the books, to know how to go about revealing myself to them. My thoughts were pushed from my mind when I saw a figure standing at the edge of the forest with flame red hair and bright red eyes.

Victoria.

I watched as she slinked back into the trees, smirking. 'She must still want her revenge for Edward killing James. And if she's still alive, that means that Edward hasn't killed her yet. And if she's alive, then that could only mean one thing…' I thought.

_A Vampire ARMY._

**_Damn._**

Standing up I slowly backed into the house, my eyes taking in the scene around me. I saw Edward and Carlisle talking in the living room, a half opened newspaper in their hands.

"It's getting worse, Carlisle." Edward responded motioning a long finger at the paper. "We're going to have to do something soon."

"I know." Carlisle's smooth voice responded. "We don't want another visit from them."

"This can't go on much longer." Edward stressed. "We need to do something before it gets too out of hand and THEY come."

It was silent for a moment, I stood perfectly still as I watched this conversation. They had yet to acknowledge me, but they probably knew that I was standing there.

"It's a newborn, more than one." Jasper spoke suddenly appearing next to the two of them. "Untrained and out of control by the looks of things."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle questioned, a hint of fear lacing his words.

"I think you're right, Jasper." Edward confirmed his eyes scanning over the paper again. "All the signs are there…all the disappearances, the poorly disposed of bodies…"

"But who would do something like that?" Carlisle interrupted. "There are no other covens in the area…"

I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.

"It's Victoria." I answered. "She's doing this."

All three vampires turned their gaze on me, finally realizing that I was there.

"How-" Jasper started before I interrupted them.

"Psychic, Remember?" I explained tapping my temple.

"So why is she doing this?" Carlisle asked, clearly expecting an answer. I tore my eyes away from them and instead looked at the floor, my mind racing through the possibilities.

"I don't know, honestly. I thought I had a theory, but it seems irrelevant now." I answered sighing.

"What was it?" Jasper asked, taking a step closer to me. "Your theory, I mean." Of course he would want to know. With his backround he would be thinking tactically.

I hesitated, How much should I tell them?

"Well, I thought that she wanted to get to Bella…" I paused, " But she doesn't have a reason to go after her." _'Not anymore_.' I added mentally.

I made my way slowly over to the couch as I began to feel lightheaded again, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths, trying to clear the lightheadedness. Taking another couple of breaths, the feeling vanished and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle assessing me cautiously while listening in on Edward and Jasper's conversation.

I nodded to Carlisle meaning I was fine, but my head whipped around as I heard a voice calling to me. It was just barely a whisper, but it still set me on edge.

"…_.Winter…."_

Upon hearing the voice, I strained my ears, searching for the source of the voice, but just as quickly as I had heard it, it vanished.

'What was that?'

"Are you alright?" Jasper's voice broke through my thoughts. It took me a second to realize that I was now standing with my back to the vampires.

"Did you just hear that?" I questioned, hesitantly, slowly turning around to face them.

"Hear what?"

"That voice." I explained, my eyes searching around still. "It said my name…You really didn't hear anything?"

"Nope." Jasper responded. "Sorry."

I was slightly aware of Jasper's eyes still on me as I settled into the couch, relaxing, as everyone else went back to planning. After a couple hours of brainstorming, I began to get hungry and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw Alice sitting on one of the counters, her legs swinging slightly.

"Hi Alice."

"Hello Winter." She responded back, her eyes following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her opening the fridge.

"You tell me." She responded evilly.

"Alice," I whined. "It doesn't work like that." I grabbed an apple from the fridge, closed the door and turned to face Alice. Her face contorted to a pout. "But you said that you were like me?"

"Yes, Alice, Similar to your….gift." I explained leaning up against the cool marble countertop, taking a bite of the apple. My blue eyes studied Alice's now amused face. Had she seen something?

"Please tell me about your gift?" She begged, her golden eyes excited and she reminded me of a hyper puppy begging for table scraps.

Studying her face, I debated whether or not to tell her anything, changing my mind half a dozen times before realizing my mistake. I had fallen right into her trap, and once I realized it, my heart sank, my breath caught in my throat. My eyes narrowed as they flashed to her golden orbs, confusion dancing within them.

"You tricked me." I spoke softly, stating the obvious. "What did you see?"

"Nothing of importance." she responded_, _smiling. For a moment it was completely silent except for the hushed whispers coming from the other room. It was then that I heard the whispering again.

"…_Winter…"_

My head snapped towards where I thought the voice was coming from and listened intently. "Do you hear that?" I asked Alice quietly.

"Hear what?"

"That voice. You don't hear it?" I questioned straining my ears again trying to pinpoint the sound.

"I don't hear anything. Are you sure you're alright? You did hit your head pretty hard." She replied jumping of the counter soundlessly, crossing the room to me.

"I'm alright." I assured.

"I can go get Carlisle if you don't feel right." She offered, hesitantly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was about to insist that I was alright, when a fresh stronger wave of dizzyness washed over me, causing me to sway and nearly collapse had it not been for Alice keeping me upright. I felt my hands close around Alice's arms tightly trying to fight off unconciousness.

"Carlisle!" I could vaguely hear Alice's yell_, _as my vision was overtaken by spots of darkness, and I knew I was just moments away from passing out. I barely heard Carlisle asking me what was wrong when the darkness overtook me, and I collapsed into a set of stone cold arms.

* * *

A/N: Alright…Who hates me now? I'm sorry, but I love cliffies! The next chapter will be up soon. Review PLEASE! Let me know what you think! Add my story to Favorites or Alerts and you'll be the first to know when I update.. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

If You Only Knew…

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. Crazy busy! I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday, and Happy New Year!

Again, thank you to all those that reviewed!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter might suck, but I hope that it doesn't!

I've been having a blast writing this! I've also been playing around with two possible endings, and I have yet to decide how to end it….maybe I'll post both? Who knows? But the ending will not happen for a few more chapters…I'm thinking that this story will be roughly 15-20 chapters, so it will be a while yet.

Enough of my blabbering…..On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Still only own Winter….SM owns everything else.

* * *

Previously:

**_"…Winter…"_**

_My head snapped towards where I thought the voice was coming from and listened intently. "Do you hear that?" I asked Alice quietly._

_"Hear what?"_

_"That voice. You don't hear it?" I questioned straining my ears again trying to pinpoint the sound._

_"I don't hear anything. Are you sure you're alright? You did hit your head pretty hard." She replied jumping of the counter soundlessly, crossing the room to me._

_"I'm alright." I assured._

_"I can go get Carlisle if you don't feel right." She offered, hesitantly placing a hand on my shoulder._

_I was about to insist that I was alright, when a fresh stronger wave of dizzyness washed over me, causing me to sway and nearly collapse had it not been for Alice keeping me upright. I felt my hands close around Alice's arms tightly trying to fight off unconciousness._

_"Carlisle!" I could vaguely hear Alice's yell, as my vision was overtaken by spots of darkness, and I knew I was just moments away from passing out. I barely heard Carlisle asking me what was wrong when the darkness overtook me, and I collapsed into a set of stone cold arms._

********* Chapter 5 *************

**Voices**.

I could hear them all around me, but I couldn't grasp a single word that was said. I strained my ears through the darkness trying to listen but the voices were muffled, like if you've got a pillow over your head, and I couldn't quite make them out. Regardless, the voices had an air of familiarity, but I couldn't understand why. A single voice rang out through the darkness.

_"Winter…Can you hear me?"_

This voice was slightly clearer than the rest, and I could hardly make it out. I felt the urge to respond to this voice, although I had no idea why, but the darkness surrounding me gripped me so tightly that I couldn't respond. No matter how hard I tried, my muscles refused to move. I was left scared and helpless, trying to listen to what was going on around me, yet unable to understand what was happening.

Slowly the muffled voices began to fade, and I was thrust into complete silence. Even though it was only a moment, I was frightened and confused. **_'What was going on?'_**

A moment later, relief flooded through me as I began to hear different voices, much clearer than I had just heard and I recognized these voices easily. As their voices became stronger, the weight that had made me immobile began to fade and lift completely.

"She's waking up." I heard next to me, the voice sounding like bells.

"Winter…Can you hear me?" A different more firm voice called to me from my right.

"Carlisle?" My voice was hoarse as I attempted to open my eyes, the light blinding me for a slight moment. "What happened?"

My eyes opened to see various people surrounding me. Carlisle's worried face came into focus on my right, as Alice peered over me from my left. From where I was, I could see Edward and Jasper hung back near the kitchen door, watching.

"You fainted, Winter." Carlisle answered, " Can you sit up?"

With the help of Alice and Carlisle, I pushed myself into a sitting position, my back being supported by the kitchen cabinet. I pushed the last of my dizziness away from the sudden movement, as I tried to explain what happened.

"I heard voices, Carlisle." I started my eyes locking with his light golden eyes.

"Then that would mean you're crazy." A different voice responded. I turned to glare at Rosalie, who had somehow edged her way behind Edward and Jasper.

"I'm not crazy." I defended.

"No, I don't think you're crazy." Carlisle assured me. "What else happened?"

"Like I said, I heard voices when I fainted." I tried again.

"That would have been us." Alice confessed.

"No, Alice. It wasn't any of you. It was someone else." I turned my gaze to my lap where my fingers were fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But it was hard to hear them. And I couldn't move." I remembered. I turned to look at Carlisle. "What does that mean?"

For once, he didn't know how to respond, I could see it in his face. He paused and hesitated.

"It's probably a side effect from your accident. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I wasn't convinced, but didn't push the matter and with their help, I was lifted up off the floor and guided to the living room, where I was placed on the couch, a blanket surrounding my shoulders. Carlisle insisted on checking on me frequently, even though I had Jasper as a babysitter. I didn't mind being babysat by Jasper, he entertained himself with a book or notepad, as I got lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't long before I began to get tired,(whether it was my own frustrations or Jasper's influence that made me exhausted I don't know) and I made myself more comfortable on the couch.

I was just about to fall asleep when Jasper's voice shattered the silence.

"What else do you know?"

My eyes flew open as I stared at the honey haired vampire. The notepad he had been writing on was still in his lap, but his pen was resting on the pad and not in his hand. He sat up and leant forward in his seat, his dark golden eyes assessing me.

"About what?" I questioned, tired.

"Everything." He responded. "What's going to happen? You seem like you know more about what's going on than we do. Even more than Alice."

I chuckled. I guess I **would **know more than Alice would. I knew she hated being 'blind' when it came to the future.

"You should know better than anyone that the future can always change, Jazz." I explained, a slight tinge of hurt flitted across his face. I sighed, "I have an idea of what's about to happen, but it's complicated."

That was all he was going to get out of me. I sighed, and snuggled closer into the pillow, yawning. I began closing my eyes. "I'll need to borrow a car later. It's important."

And with one final yawn I drifted into dreamland.

It seemed like I had only been asleep for a moment, but when I opened my eyes, over an hour had passed, and it was beginning to get darker. I knew that I had to get up and go talk to the wolves as soon as possible. I pushed myself into a sitting position, pushing aside the soft blanket that had been positioned over my body as I slept.

My eyes landed on the bronze haired figure that had taken up residence where Jasper had previously been. His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied me.

"You know…" He started, "You're very difficult for me to read. Why can't I figure you out?"

"I don't know, Edward." My muscles tensed as soon as I realized that he was sitting there. "But I need to borrow your car."

His lips pressed together into a tight line, as he hesitated for one second, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"I can't tell you why, But I need to borrow it." I countered. "Can I borrow your car?"

"No." Edward answered. " Not unless I go with you."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but you can't come with me." I couldn't risk it. I would not be the cause of their war. "Where I'm going…You can't come."

It only took him a second to realize what I meant and his gaze dropped from mine. His voice was quiet when he spoke again. "You're going to La Push."

"Yes." I confirmed, I refused to say anything else about WHY I was going to La Push. They didn't need to know…at least not yet. It was a tense minute, as I watched Edward's face become more distant, as I would imagine he was concentrating on his families thoughts…wherever they might be. And soon, my fingers wrapped around the set of car keys belonging to Edward's precious Volvo.

"Thank you, Edward." I thanked, standing up and exiting the house. Within minutes, I was on my way to La Push, looking for the familiar cabin belonging to Sam Uley and his wife, Emily. It took a couple tries, but eventually the small cabin finally came into view.

My eyes roamed over the magnificent structure built out of cedar, a leaf covered overhang protecting the small porch leading up to the wooded door. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as to what I was about to do next.

As I exited the car a few moments later, I realized there was a figure leaning up against one of the support beams holding up the overhang. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black shoes and a pair of jean shorts, his tanned arms crossed over his chest casually as I approached. His hair was cut short, his brown eyes studying my every move.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, still not moving from his position.

"Actually, yeah. At least I'm hoping you can." I responded, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "I'm actually looking for Sam. Is he here?"

"That depends." He answered, pushing himself away from the beam, "Who wants to know?"

I hesitated. I was about to take a huge risk here. How much should I tell him? Should I tell him that I'm with the Cullens? Knowing about the treaty, I couldn't really risk them thinking I was actually a Cullen trespassing on their land, but given the circumstances since I wasn't actually a Cullen, I figured I was safe.

"I'm a friend of the Cullens."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of the Cullen's, his jaw going rigid. "The Cullen's are not welcome here." He stated through clenched teeth.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not a Cullen now, isn't it." I retorted. His tense demeanor seemed to relax slightly at my comment, "Please. I really need to see Sam, Is he here or not?"

I followed his gaze and turned around to see a man standing ten feet behind me, another few feet behind him, stood Jacob along with three others, all shirtless.

"I'm Sam." He stated, "I believe that you were looking for me?"

"Yes." I stated, taking a breath. "My name is Winter, and I believe that we can help each other."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, really. And what exactly do you mean by that?"

" You see, Sam, I'm a friend of the Cullens-"

"The Cullens aren't welcome here." Sam growled, I could see the hate in his eyes, and for a spilt second I was scared. Sam easily towered over me, and his anger was causing him to clench his fists at his side.

"I know. But as I told Embry here, I'm not a Cullen. Just a friend who happens to be living with them for the moment." I explained, motioning to Embry who was still standing on the porch of Emily's place. Sam's eyes narrowed at my comment, his anger turning to confusion. I took his confusion as a good sign and continued.

"Like I said, I'm a friend of the Cullens and I believe that the city of Forks, and the Cullens, along with myself are in danger."

"What kind of danger?" A different voice called from next to Sam. My eyes flicked to the voice which happened to belong to Jacob, clearly interested in what I had to say.

"I think you know." I responded evilly, moving my attention back to Sam**.**

"How many?"

I searched my memory as to try and remember how many the books had mentioned, before responding the best that I could.

"Twenty, or somewhere around there. I don't know the exact number. It keeps changing."

Sam looked surprised by the number, but continued nonetheless. "How do you know all this?"

I decided to stick with the same story that I told the Cullen's, "I'm psychic…..sort of." I didn't know if my answer was good enough or not, but I just needed them to believe it. "It's complicated."

A flash of red out of the corner of my eye to my left, pulled my attention away from Sam and the other wolves, and from their expressions, they saw it too. I froze as her blood red eyes connected with mine for a moment, and she smirked before disappearing into the moss covered trees, the wolves following seconds later.

Why was Victoria following me? I didn't know, but I needed to find out as soon as possible.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what do you think of that chapter? Glad that the wolves finally made their appearance? What do you think Sam's reaction will be? Leave a review, and you'll get a preview of the next chapter before anyone else! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

If You Only Knew…Chapter 6

A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Hope this chapter is better than the last!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sam looked surprised by the number, but continued nonetheless. "How do you know all this?"_

_I decided to stick with the same story that I told the Cullen's, "I'm psychic…..sort of." I didn't know if my answer was good enough or not, but I just needed them to believe it. "It's complicated."_

_A flash of red out of the corner of my eye to my left, pulled my attention away from Sam and the other wolves, and from their expressions, they saw it too. I froze as her blood red eyes connected with mine for a moment, and she smirked before disappearing into the trees, the wolves following seconds later._

_Why was Victoria following me? I didn't know, but I needed to find out as soon as possible._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Who was that?" Sam glared at me, clearly angry. Fear consumed me as I began to see his arms shaking, clearly trying to control himself. I took a step back wide eyed, before his hands gripped my arms a little too roughly, shaking me, demanding an answer.

"Sam, please.." I begged as the pain increased, trying to pull out of his grasp but failing. The pain increased even more as his hands clenched around my arms. A cry escaped my lips from the pain.

"Who was she?" he demanded again, shaking me slightly when I didn't respond immediately.

"Her name's Victoria. I believe she's after me!" I cried and after a moment Sam's hands released me, falling to the ground. "She's the one!"

"We'll take care of her." Sam growled, before turning towards the forest and ran into the trees after his fellow wolves. Jumping up and striding across the yard frightened, I climbed into Edwards Volvo, my arms throbbing from the pain of Sam's grip and peeled out of the driveway heading back to the house, my nerves frazzled.

My shaking hands gripped the wheel as I drove, understanding why Edward had forbidden Bella from seeing the wolves. They WERE dangerous when their tempers were out of control. My arms continued to throb, and pulling up my sleeves I noticed a large bruise making itself known around each of my arms in the shape of Sam's hand. Rubbing them slightly, I sighed pulling my sleeves down to cover the bruises…it didn't look so bad, but I knew it'd be worse tomorrow.

Pulling up to the house a few minutes later, I could see Carlisle waiting for me. I parked the car and cut the engine, taking a deep breath preparing myself for whatever Carlisle wanted.

As I approached the house, I stopped a few feet away from him, my eyes studying him, wondering what he wanted. "Did you need something, Carlisle?" I questioned cautiously.

"Yes, actually I just wanted to see how you were. You left so suddenly that I didn't have a chance to ask. Would you mind if I looked over your injuries again?" I gazed into his darkened eyes for a moment, before agreeing. I didn't know what it was, but I could just sense that this was not going to be a normal examination. Nevertheless, I followed him into the house, past the others and to his office where the exam would take place.

I had never been in his office before and I was shocked to see the rows and rows of books that lined the one wall that seemed very old. Paintings hung around the office and I recognized the Volturi in the one painting, with a painted Carlisle in the backround. In the center of the room stood a deep dark mahogany desk that appeared old with a work lamp plugged into it. Papers scattered the surface of the desk, while a leather couch that laid opposite it was clear of everything including blankets. I took a seat that separated the couch and desk, waiting for Carlisle to begin.

It only took him a moment to grab his bag and sit in the opposite chair from me to begin the exam. I held out my arm as his fingers flew effortlessly across my skin, unwrapping my wrist and carefully probing my wrist for any additional damage. I sat there silent watching as he examined my wrist, waiting for the questions to begin that happened moments later.

"You know," He started, his eyes still on my wrist, " I remember Bella when she first joined the family. She was always getting hurt."

"But not anymore." I finished, chuckling at the memory. He chuckled.

"No. Not anymore." He confirmed smiling, pausing before continuing. " You're very observant."

"Yeah, Well. Thanks… I guess." I watched as he reached into his bag, pulling out more instruments.

"How do you know so much about us?" He questioned, his perfect face contorting into a mask of confusion. His eyes were focused on my wrist as he worked. "You seem to know more than Alice does."

"It's complicated." I answered. I couldn't tell them what I knew yet. I knew I would have to tell them eventually, but I didn't want to tell them just yet. They would probably think I was completely nuts and throw me into the loony bin.

"Enlighten me." Carlisle stated taking his eyes off my now re-wrapped wrist, to my own dropping my hand and settling into his chair keeping up with the façade perfectly.

"Like I said, I'm kinda like Alice. I just know things, but it's not the same. There are things that should have happened, but didn't. And some things that happened, that shouldn't have happened." I attempted to explain.

"Like what?" He questioned, clearly intrigued interlocking his fingers in his lap. "Can you give an example?"

I searched my brain for something that I could expose without explaining too much. I didn't want to reveal that I knew they were vampires, but needed something else. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Alright." I spoke, straightening up in my chair, "I told you earlier that I know things." He nodded, I continued. " I know you have lots of compassion for others, which is why you became a doctor. You want to help people. Esme came in as a paitent of yours, you fixed her, and married her. The two of you have been married for a long time."

I studied his face as I explained a part of his past, his face somewhat distant as I'm sure he was remembering what I was describing. I watched as his face broke out into a grin.

"That's really remarkable. You've got quite a talent there, Winter."

I shrugged. "It's nothing, really." **_Just knowledge_**.

"Of course it is." He exclaimed, a twinkle in his eyes. "To know things like that? I'm curious to know what else in running through that head of yours…"

"Trust me. You don't want to know." I countered, shaking my head playfully, laughing.

"So what's going to happen next? Like the future?" He pressed, leaning forward in his chair. Sighing I closed my eyes to concentrate, mostly for show, putting myself into a relaxed trance-like state trying to remember something from the books to tell him.

Images flashed through my mind and after a moment, I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's worried, yet skeptical face.

"What did you see?"

"I can't really say, but I suggest you all brush up on your fighting techniques…soon."

With that said, I pushed myself up from my chair and headed for the door, hoping that they would take my advice and start training as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of that chapter….Coming up…Victoria. Any guesses as to why she wants Winter? You'll have to wait and see! Leave a review and you get a preview! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

If You Only Knew…Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, or alerted! It means the world to me!

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Images flashed through my mind and after a moment, I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's worried, yet skeptical face. **_

_**"What did you see?" **_

_**"I can't really say, but I suggest you all brush up on your fighting techniques…soon."**_

_**With that said, I pushed myself up from my chair and headed for the door, hoping that they would take my advice and start training as soon as possible**_

* * *

Chapter 7

The surprise that awoke me the next morning was totally unexpected. I was asleep on the living room couch when an icy touch on my face startled me and my eyes flew open. The second that I registered just exactly who had woken me up, I panicked and prepared myself to scream. The scream never escaped as her icy hand covered my mouth, shushing me. My wide eyes were glued to the ruby eyes of my captor as my body froze, terrified.

"We wouldn't want to disturb the major now would we?" I shook my head no as she motioned to the stairs. In my head I was screaming, panicking. _'What did she want with me?' _

"Good. Because it would not be very wise to alert him that I was here." She chuckled evilly. Her eyes roamed over my body, a smirk breaking out on her face. "And to think, you are the cause of all of this. A measly human. Killing you will be so much fun." She sneered, her hair moving as she laughed making it appear her hair was in flames. She removed her hand from my mouth, and I spoke hesitantly.

"But, Victoria-" I started. I didn't finish that sentence as I felt my body lift from the couch. The blanket that had covered me fell to the ground as her icy hand tightened around my throat, suspending me in midair. I struggled feebly, her grip strong and sure.

"Please." I tried to choke out, my lips moving, almost making no sound at all. I began to feel lightheaded as she continued to suspend me in mid-air, her crimson eyes wild and hungry. I thought I heard a slight growl as my lack of oxygen was causing me to begin to black out, dark spots invading my vision. The darkness was just about to take over when I felt my body become mobile, and I felt her icy hand disappear from my throat. Moments later, my body slammed into something hard and the darkness enveloped me.

Within the darkness, I heard voices. They still sounded muffled, but they were slightly clearer than last time I had heard them. Again I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I couldn't make out the words. I tried to move or even open my eyes, but the darkness made me immobile preventing me from doing so. I sat helpless as the voices began to fade and I was once again left for a moment in complete silence, and as before, I began to hear a new voice instead. The weight that had held me immobile lifted, and I stayed perfectly still as the husky voice became louder, my breathing the only indication that I was alive.

"Winter, Can you hear me?"

I wanted to respond, but the pain increasing in my body indicated that something bad happened and therefore knew that it would probably be better if I remained immobile.

"Try not to move." He instructed, as I felt an icy touch on my back. "Carlisle is on his way."

I felt a light prodding around my body, and a moan escaped my lips as his hand hit a particularly sore spot.

"I'm sorry, Winter."

A few moments later, I could vaguely hear Jasper telling Carlisle about my injuries, and soon I felt a different set of hands prodding around my body, a whimper escaping my lips at the pain. It felt like my body was hit by a bus. Every small movement that I had made felt like my muscles were tearing apart, as salty tears leaked from my eyes.

Very carefully I felt my body move, so I was laying on my back and not my stomach and for a moment I was not thinking about anything but the pain. A small scream ripped through my bruised throat as the pain spread through my body.

"Winter, You're going to be alright." I heard Carlisle reassure me. I opened my tear filled eyes carefully to look at his face, trying to tell him about Victoria, but the words wouldn't come out. "It's alright, Don't try to talk. You've got a lot of bruising around your throat, so you probably won't be able to talk for a little while, OK?"

I nodded in understanding, as Carlisle and Jasper carefully lifted me off the ground and placed me back on the couch. I didn't understand why they both helped me up when I'm sure either one of them could have easily done it themselves.

Within a minute, two pills were dropped into my right hand, while a glass of water was thrust into my left, and I looked at the pills warily.

"It's just something to help with the pain." Carlisle assured me, watching me carefully. I hesitated in taking the pills, only because I was debating within myself as to whether or not they would do anything to harm me. Deciding that they wouldn't, I popped the pills into my mouth and with some difficulty managed to swallow the medicine. Carlisle told me that my neck was so bruised from Victoria's grasp that it was a miracle I could even breathe, let alone swallow medicine, and I was relieved that she didn't get a chance to kill me.

Feeling tired, I yawned, wincing slightly at the movement, and soon, Jasper was covering me up with the blanket that had fallen to the ground. And as Jasper started pulling away from me, I became fearful that Victoria would return and hurt me once again, and grabbed a hold of his arm ignoring the pain that came with the movement. Pausing at the movement, his eyes flashed from my hand to my panicked face, confused.

Struggling, I mouthed, 'please don't go.', my fearful eyes begging him to stay to protect me in case she returned.

"Don't worry," he drawled, smirking slightly. "I'm not going anywhere." Reluctantly, I nodded, and let his arm slip from my grasp. I watched as he crossed the small room to a chair and sat down, his eyes on me. Sighing, I was slightly comforted by this and relaxed against the comfortable couch, drifting off to sleep with Jasper watching over me.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep, when an icy touch brushed against my face. For a fleeting moment, I thought Victoria had found me again and jolted awake trying to get away from her, ignoring the protesting from my sore aching muscles. Embarrassment flooded through me as my panicked eyes landed on Esme, who was seated next to me, and I relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Esme spoke, cautiously, her golden orbs watching me her hands now resting in her lap.

I shook my head, and tried to apologize or explain my freak out, but unfortunately my voice wouldn't cooperate. I sighed and brought a hand up to my bruised throat, carefully touching the bruises, hoping Esme would understand.

"It's alright, dear." She assured me as she watched my movements. "I know it's difficult for you to talk right now."

Suddenly I got an idea, and gestured for a pen and paper, and as soon as they were in my hands I wrote:

**How long before I'm able to talk again?**

"Don't worry. Carlisle says the swelling will go down in a couple of days." She assured. "How are you feeling?"

It took a moment to respond as I moved my arms and legs around trying to gage my pain level.

**Alright, I guess**.

Her eyes glanced at my words just as my stomach growled, and I realized that I was starving. I brought my hand to my stomach, and Esme just laughed heading for the kitchen. I shook my head, laughing to myself setting the paper and pen down on the table next to the couch. Wincing, I pushed myself into a sitting position, trying hard to ignore the pain that was radiating through my body. I began to get confused when the pain started to decrease, and I opened my eyes to see Jasper relaxing in the same chair that he had taken up residence in when I drifted off to sleep, and I understood.

_Jasper was taking away some of my pain_.

I nodded a 'thanks' in his direction, relief flowing through me as I realized that he actually stayed.

"You're welcome." Jasper drawled, smiling. I was distracted when Alice breezed into the room and a moment later, the television clicked on.

"You need to see this." She stated, focused more towards Jasper, and Esme who reappeared holding a bowl of hot soup for me. Taking the soup from Esme, my eyes flashed to the screen where I was watching a news report from a young woman, commenting on the killings in Seattle and a familiar picture flashed across the screen.

The photo was of a missing kid no more than twenty with a long face, and dark brown hair. In the picture, he was smiling, but his smile was making me feel like I was going to be sick. Under the picture, was his name, and I almost dropped the soup in my hands. I could feel the blood draining from my face as my breath caught in my throat. I tried to tear my eyes away from the letters of his name, but I couldn't.

**_'If you have any information on the whereabouts of Riley Biers, please call….'_** The newscaster was reporting.

I tuned out after I heard his name, knowing it wouldn't be long before he would be after me. How could I have forgotten about him? I knew it wasn't just _**Victoria**_ that created the army, but _**Riley**_ that helped create the army that would eventually be led to Forks hell bent on killing me and the Cullen's. I needed to know how long. Hastilly, I placed the soup on the table and snatched up the pen and paper scribbling messily.

**Alice, are they coming**?

Her eyes flashed to my scribble, and she shook her head 'no'. "No I haven't seen anything. Have you?"

**It's complicated**.

I hesitated at my next sentence, but I needed to know.

**Has Jasper taught you how to fight**?

"Why? Should he?" Esme asked, concerned. I nodded my head.

Alice's eyes bore into mine. "What did you see? What do you know that I don't know?"

My pen hung in the air just mere millimeters from the paper as I hesitated. How much should I tell them? Shrugging, I quickly scrawled out:

**It's connected. The disappearances, and the killings in Seattle**.

"How? How do you know that?" Jasper's rough voice broke through the silence. I flipped back to my previous comment…**_It's complicated_**…and pointed to it. At the very end of the paper, I scrawled

**Trust me.**

I threw the paper and pen down on the table and ran my hands through my hair, sighing. _**What am I supposed to do now**_?

* * *

A/N: So how did you like that chapter? Good? Bad? Excited that Victoria has finally made her appearance? Review please! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

If You Only Knew…..Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…Just Winter.

* * *

Previously:

**It's connected. The disappearances, and the killings in Seattle**.

"How? How do you know that?" Jasper's rough voice broke through the silence. I flipped back to my previous comment…**It's complicated**…and pointed to it. At the very end of the paper, I scrawled

**Trust me.**

I threw the paper and pen down on the table and ran my hands through my hair, sighing. What am I supposed to do now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

I was torn. I knew I had to tell them what I knew, but I couldn't do that. I knew that if the story changed, I would be just as in the dark as they would be. But the story already changed, I told myself. Bella was a vampire, and Nessie was never born. Jake was still a part of Sam's pack, and there was tension between them and the Cullen's. And Victoria was after ME, not Bella. It didn't make any sense. And the Cullen's were allowing me into their home. I already felt like a burden, even though they insisted that I wasn't.

Alice was frustrated that I knew more than she did, and perhaps that was the reason that I was allowed to stay as long as I had. Because I knew what was about to happen. Carlisle and Esme allowed me to stay in a spare bedroom as I healed from Victoria's attack. It had been a couple of days and I was finally able to talk somewhat, although it still hurt. I shuffled into the kitchen where Esme had been preparing me breakfast, watching as she flitted around the kitchen gracefully. I mumbled a thank you as she placed a plate of food in front of me, and began to eat.

For a vampire, she sure could cook. It was delicious.

"I appreciate you making breakfast for me, Esme." I noted the fact that she made nothing for herself, claiming that she already ate breakfast earlier before I woke up, when I asked about it. I had just finished eating when Emmett burst into the room. Startled, I knocked my glass of water to the ground, the glass shattering into a million shards as I stood from my seat. He was angry, and I knew not to piss him off any further backing myself up against the nearest wall.

"What do you know?" He growled, advancing. Fear surged through me, my eyes wide as I watched him approach. Memories flashed in front of my eyes as he got closer, making the fear even more real. My breathing came in quick shallow breaths and I knew I was on the edge of a full scale panic attack.

"Emmett!" Esme barked, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Mom!" He whined. "I want answers!"

Without warning, A flash of blonde hair suddenly stood between Emmett and myself, and I could do nothing to stop it. Her back was faced to me, as I imagine she was glaring at her husband.

"Emmett. You are not going to frighten the poor girl. She's been through enough. You'll get your answers, just be patient." Rosalie growled. After a moment, he turned on his heal and strode out of the kitchen, a second later, you could hear a slam as the front door closed violently as he sprinted across the yard into the trees.

It didn't take more than a second that my knees gave out from under me, my back sliding against the wall to the ground where I was trying to get a hold of myself. Tears streamed from my eyes as I was trying to catch my breath.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked hesitantly, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. After a couple of minutes I was able to pull myself together and nodded to Rose as my sobs quieted.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled wiping away the last of the tears with my sleeve.

"It's alright." Esme assured. "Emmett can be a little pushy sometimes."

Turning to get up, I noticed the shards of glass sprayed out along the tiled floor, and rushed to clean it up, apologies streaming from my mouth. Without thinking I pushed my sleeves up , quickly cleaning up the glass and liquid and threw the towel I had used away. Turning to Esme and Rose, I noticed they were staring at me strangely. I glanced at my hands thinking that the glass had cut me somehow, but I saw nothing. Confused, I looked back up to Esme and Rose who hadn't moved from their spots. I followed their gazes realizing what they were staring at and quickly pulled my sleeves down to cover my arms again.

I avoided all eye contact, ashamed that I let myself be exposed like that, backing away as Esme took a couple of cautious steps towards me.

"It's alright, Winter. We won't hurt you." Esme cooed. "What happened?"

I forced myself to keep my mouth shut and shook my head, my gold curls swaying around me. I didn't want to tell them anything.** They didn't need to know about my past. **

"It's alright. You can tell us." She insisted gently. I shook my head again retreating back into myself even further. She sighed. "Alright."

"Excuse me." I whispered and fled the room unable to bear the tension that had been steadily rising. I darted upstairs past everyone to the room that Esme and Carlisle had so graciously given to me closing the door behind me. My emotions were causing me to have a small emotional breakdown and I ended up on the bed in the corner of the room, pulling my knees to my chest as I sobbed for the second time that day. Images flashed through my mind as I remembered what had caused the multitude of scars that ended up on my arms. However, the scars didn't end there. They spread over my body to the point that almost every inch was covered besides my hands face and feet.

It seemed like forever, but eventually the sobs subsided and I became numb. I stared out of the window with my own thoughts until a knock at my door pulled me back to reality.

"Winter?" A southern voice questioned through the wood. "Can I come in?"

I tried to ignore him hoping that he would go away, but that hope faded when the door swung open and a honey haired figure slid into the room closing the door behind him.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" He questioned from across the room. He crossed the room cautiously when I didn't reply and took a seat at the corner of the bed opposite from me. "Rose and Esme thought it would be a good idea for me to come talk to you. We've all had bad things happen to us, Winter."

"I know." I whispered softly, yet loud enough that he could hear.

"What I'm trying to say is…I know how you feel right now." He assured hesitantly. To any other normal human being, this statement was common enough, yet to me… his statement meant so much more. Little did he know, I _KNEW_ the double meaning behind his words and a small smirk tugged at my lips.

"You see, Winter. I didn't have the same upbringing as my other adopted siblings did…" He started rolling up his sleeve revealing multiple crescent shaped scars so faint that it was difficult for my weak eyes to see. "Before Carlisle and Esme adopted me…and Rosalie…Our father used to beat us. Being the only man in the house, I saw fit to do everything in my power to protect my sister. One night, our father came home and beat us within inches of our lives. If it wasn't for Carlisle, we'd both be dead right now."

My eyes traveled from his face to his arm as he explained, captivated as the words rolled off his tongue so smoothly. His face gave no indication that it was a lie, and for the tiniest fraction of a second… I almost believed him.

**ALMOST.**

Not that I didn't want to** not **believe him… I really did want to believe his story.** Too bad I knew the truth…**

I debated on calling him a liar, but decided against it. My eyes roamed back over his arms crisscrossed with teeth marks.

"There's so many…" I whispered to myself, shocked. I had read about his scars in the book, but that was nothing compared to actually seeing the marks with my own eyes. After a minute, I tore my eyes away guiltily.

"What's wrong?" Jasper questioned, his brow creasing as he sensed my discomfort.

I sighed, "I wish I was as strong as you are."

"I don't understand." His voice was soft, yet rough.

"You're so much stronger than I am, Jasper. You might think that you're weak… but you're not." I continued when he didn't say anything, his eyes studying me. "You've been through so much in your life, and yet you're not a monster. You don't let others intimidate you and you won't back down from a fight. You don't get into many fights, but when you do… I know that you've never lost."

My explanation of him was directly to the point, and I didn't have to be an empath to know that my words had shocked him. It took a full minute before he said anything.

"You're more observant than I thought."

I shrugged. "I just know things."

"What happened to you, Winter?" Jasper questioned softly. "We just want to help you."

My eyes moved to my fabric covered wrist. Hesitating, I pushed the fabric up just enough to just barely see the start of a scar and my fingers brushed against it slightly. To say that I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified. I had never let myself be that exposed or trusted anyone to see my scars before. Gradually I felt my fear dissipate, and I began to feel calm.

In my mind, I knew that Jazz was messing with me in an attempt to get me to open up to him, but at that moment I didn't care.

"I didn't always be like this." I started after a minute of not speaking. I refused to look at his face and continued. "You know. Broken, Scared. My father made me like this…. I don't want to go home, Jasper."

My voice was cracking, tears threatened to spill over again, as I gradually pushed the fabric up, higher and higher on my arm revealing scar after scar.

"Your father did that?" Jasper questioned, his voice strained. Somewhat scared to look, I took a small glance at his face, and saw his jaw was clenched, as his eyes roamed over my skin.

"Yes, sir." I whispered, pushing up the other sleeve revealing more scars, and I could have sworn I heard a growl as I held my arms out for him to see. With the gentlest of touches, his hand wound around my wrist, his other hand lightly tracing the scars. After a moment, I gently pulled my arm away from him and wrapped my arms back around my legs. "The scars don't end there."

It was so silent in the room, I almost forgot that Jasper was in there with me, and when I turned to look at him, I was shocked as to what I saw. His jaw was clenched and his hands were curled into fists, clearly trying to control his anger. His eyes were what scared me the most. They were as black as night, rage dancing behind them.

"Jazz, please, Calm down." I spoke. "It's alright. Really."

"It's NOT alright." He barked. "How dare he! I'm going to kill him." In one swift movement he got off the bed and started for the door. I quickly mirrored his movements.

"Jasper, STOP!" I barked, trying to get him to stop. My hand wound around his wrist and he stopped immediately. I was about to protest again, but my body swayed at the sudden movement. My free hand flew to my head to fight off the dizziness, and the hand that was meant to restrain Jasper, now tightened, clinging to his wrist in an attempt to remain standing.

"Jazz." I spoke, trying to get his attention, as the black spots started invading my vision and I knew I was just moments from blacking out. I tried desperately to push the dizziness away, but it was strong and unforgiving as it pulled me under. My fingers released Jasper's wrist against my will as the darkness enveloped me and my body hit the ground with a thud.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oooo…..Exciting.. Isn't it? Well, That's chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Next chapter is almost ready to go, but still tweaking it! Leave a review and you get a preview! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

If You Only Knew- Chapter 9

Thanks to all for reviewing and everything. Anyone figure it out yet? I hope not. I want to keep you guessing till the end! HAHA! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or anything related to it. Stephenie Meyer owns all! Winter is mine, though.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Jasper, STOP!" I barked, trying to get him to stop. My hand wound around his wrist and he stopped immediately. I was about to protest again, but my body swayed at the sudden movement. My free hand flew to my head to fight off the dizziness, and the hand that was meant to restrain Jasper, now tightened, clinging to his wrist in an attempt to remain standing._

_"Jazz." I spoke, trying to get his attention, as the black spots started invading my vision and I knew I was just moments from blacking out. I tried desperately to push the dizziness away, but it was strong and unforgiving as it pulled me under. My fingers released Jasper's wrist against my will as the darkness enveloped me and my body hit the ground with a thud_.

* * *

Chapter 9.

_**Music**_.

I was expecting to hear voices, but _music_? I think I must be going insane…there's no way I could be hearing music. **_Where was it coming from_**?

In my mind I knew I had passed out, but this was completely different than the other times that I had passed out. It appeared that I was standing in the middle of a dark room, nothing but black as far as the eye could see. I tried to listen to the music to try and understand where it was coming from as the notes flew all around me…yet, no matter how hard I tried to pinpoint the source of the music…I couldn't.

However, I could hear a voice over the music, and I recognized it. It was frantic, pleading.

'_Winter_…' He called to me.

I concentrated on his voice, focusing on the deep tones, allowing a feeling of peace to wash over me as his voice became louder and louder. The imaginary rope I imagined his voice to be pulled at me and I clung to that feeling as if for some reason I were to let go…I would be lost forever. I felt a familiar icy touch on my face and slowly opened my eyes. Not only was Jasper by my side, Edward was there too.

"Are you alright?" Edward's velvety voice questioned as his gold eyes studied me. I couldn't answer him. I felt dazed, and it took a while for me to process what he was saying. I brought my hand up to where I must have landed on my head, the dazed feeling vanishing as pain was increasing, a tear escaping my eye.

"It hurts." I whimpered, my body curling into itself as more tears escaped from my eyes.

"I know." Edward comforted. "Just hold on. We're going to take you to Carlisle."

I felt my body being lifted from the ground, and I curled into Jasper's chest as I was carried downstairs and into what I later realized was Edward's car. Needless to say, Carlisle was waiting for us when we arrived, and Jasper carried me into one of the exam rooms, setting me down on one of the beds.

With the pain searing through my head, I turned to my side, curling up into a fetal position, my hands clutching my head as tears rolled down my face.

"Winter, What happened?" Carlisle's concerned face came into view, as I felt a slight tugging on my hands as he tried to get me to let go of my head.

"I fainted…again. It hurts so much." I mumbled, refusing to let go.

"I know." Carlisle assured me, finally tugging my hands free from my head so he could check for damage. I felt a slight probing from his fingers as he searched, the icy-ness of his hands soothing the pain slightly. I winced when his fingers hit a particularly sore spot, and his fingers disappeared from my skull. I was able to focus on him long enough to hear what he found out.

"Well, Winter. It seems like you've suffered from a small concussion when you fell." He informed, walking around into my view. "You're going to feel sleepy, but I need you to stay awake for me. I'm going to send you home with Edward and Jasper. Don't worry. You're in good hands."

"I know. Edward has the most medical training besides you." I spoke softly, the pain just a dull throbbing.

"That's right." He confirmed, picking up a clipboard. "Now, Winter. I'm going to have to ask you some medical questions, since I'm unable to locate any personal files for you."

_'Duh. I could have told him that!'_ I thought sarcastically. "Sure."

"Name?"

"Winter Rose Riley-Parker."

"Date of Birth?"

"February 26th " I responded. **(A/N: That's my real birthday!)**

"Oh, really?" He questioned, his golden eyes meeting mine for a moment. "Happy Birthday."

I was confused. Surely it wasn't my birthday. **_It couldn't be_**! My blue eyes flashed to the calendar on the wall and it confirmed it. Today was my 16th birthday.(**A/N: I'm not really 16 years old. I'm older than that!)**

I couldn't believe it. How long had I been here? It seemed like forever. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Carlisle asked me more questions and soon I was being sent home with Edward, Jasper and some good painkillers after Carlisle was positive that I would be okay.

The ride home was pretty silent. Jasper and Edward sat up front, while I sat in the back resting my throbbing head against the cool glass and stared out the window.

"Thank you." I spoke softly.

"For what?" Jasper questioned, turning slightly in his seat to look at me.

"For helping me." I answered as Jasper nodded. "But I don't understand **WHY** you helped me in the first place. It doesn't make sense for you to help me."

"We were hoping that perhaps you'd give us some answers to our questions." Edward interrupted, not taking his eyes off the road, occasionally glancing back at me. I didn't respond until the car was parked in the Cullen's driveway.

"Alright." I sighed, defeated. Climbing out of the car, I headed across the lawn towards the front door, Ed and Jazz following. "When Carlisle returns, you'll have your answers."

**_I just hoped I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life_**.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like that for Chapter 9? I hope it's good! Next up… all is revealed…What will the Cullen's think? Please review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

If You Only Knew- Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for everyone's support! This chapter has taken me a while to update, and I apologize. Work is crazy. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_"We were hoping that perhaps you'd give us some answers to our questions." Edward interrupted, not taking his eyes off the road, occasionally glancing back at me. I didn't respond until the car was parked in the Cullen's driveway._**

**_"Alright." I sighed, defeated. Climbing out of the car, I headed across the lawn towards the front door, Ed and Jazz following. "When Carlisle returns, you'll have your answers."_**

**_I just hoped I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life._**

* * *

*** Chapter 10 ***

**It was time**.

I had to tell them everything and I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.

I was _**terrified**_.

In my mind, I knew that I knew too much about their world and my confession would no doubt sign my death warrant. As Cauis had described Bella in New Moon, **_I was a liability_**… and the Cullen's would have to make a choice.

Let me live (warranting their own problems with the Volturi), kill me (which I couldn't see any of them doing), or the only other option… change me. But if they changed me, the treaty would be off and I promised myself that I would not be the cause of the war that would ensue if that were to happen.

I was **screwed**.

I sighed as I heard the front door open and close, announcing Carlisle's return from work pulling my attention away from the forest as I gazed out the window overlooking the back yard. My arms crossed over my chest as I leant up against the glass trying to gather my jumbled thoughts. My throbbing head wasn't making it any easier.

I sensed someone behind me, yet refused to see who it was keeping my eyes locked on the swaying trees.

"Winter?" Jasper spoke cautiously. I turned my head slightly, acknowledging that I heard him, and he continued. "Carlisle's home. When you're ready, can you join us in the living room?"

"Thank you, Jasper." I nodded, and turned back to the forest as I heard his footsteps disappear. I waited a few more minutes until I knew I couldn't delay any further, and abandoned the forest for my pending fate. My footsteps echoed loudly as I made my way slowly through the kitchen, the anxiety I was feeling increased with every step. As I approached the threshold of the living room, all talking ceased, their eyes trained on me and I felt as if I were on trial for murder.

My hands were shaking by the time I crossed the room to the empty chair that I could only assume was meant for me and took a much needed deep breath to try and calm my nerves. The tension in the air was so thick it was stifling as they waited for me to start speaking.

"I promised I would give you answers…" I spoke hesitantly, avoiding all eye contact, " What do you want to know?"

Noise erupted all around me after those words left my mouth. Only one question seemed the most important to everyone.

"_**What do you know about us**_?"

I tackled it first.

"Alright. I'll explain." I paused, not knowing where to start. I avoided all eye contact as stared at the ground, nervous and hesitantly began my complicated theory. As soon as the noise ceased, I began.

"When I first arrived in your home, I knew I didn't belong here. How did I get here? I still have no idea. I'm not from here. I guess I'm from a different world…"

"So you're like an alien?" Emmett questioned, lightening the mood. Moving my eyes to his, I chuckled at the comment.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Emmett." I shot back sarcastically before turning serious. " No. Where I come from, your lives are all written in a series of books. I know what's going to happen because I've _read_ what's going to happen."

"So that's how you know more than me." Alice spoke softly, her eyes fixed on the wooden floor, talking mostly to herself.

"What, Alice? Didn't see that one coming?" Edward joked, causing the room to erupt in laughter. I had to admit that it was funny for me too, and I smiled laughing quietly. All eyes turned back to me as Carlisle spoke. His arm was wrapped around Esme as they stood near the wall.

"What all is in these '_books_'?" Carlisle questioned when the laughter died down.

"There's four books, all written from Bella's point of view."

"Me?" Bella spoke, her eyes wide. " How?"

"Well, mostly your view, Bella, but not always." I clarified. " Anyway, the first book is called **Twilight**. It explains how Bella moved to Forks, met Edward, and learned about Vampires." My voice hesitated as I said vampires, curious about how they would react.

"Vampires? Hm. Interesting…" Esme mused, mostly for my benefit, trying to keep up with the façade. I rolled my eyes at the comment, and continued.

"Anyway, it explains about a baseball game gone wrong and Bella flees to Phoenix where, James, lures her to a ballet studio."

"You got that right." Rosalie confirmed.

"So I'm right?" I questioned, gazing at the family in front of me.

"Yes." Edward confirmed, his gaze catching mine.

"In the books, James was a vampire, and bit Bella. However, Edward saved her and she recovered." I explained, leaving out a few details. "James bit you, didn't he?" I asked directed to Bella. She nodded. "I'm guessing Edward couldn't save you, huh?"

"No. I couldn't." He spoke his voice filled with a hint of what sounded like regret.

"That makes sense." I mused mostly to myself as I tried to understand. " James bit you, turning you into a vampire, and that's why the treaty is still intact. And since you're now a part of the family, New Moon never happened..." I explained outloud trying to piece together everything.

"Wait. You think I'm a _vampire_?" Bella questioned, keeping up with the façade. Everyone stopped, waiting for my answer.

"I know you are." I simply shrugged. "Contrary to what you might think, _I'm not stupid_."

"Are you scared of us, Winter?" Jasper questioned, his eyes trained on me. I took a deep breath, and locked eyes with him.

"I don't know, Jasper." I smirked, "You tell me."

I could hear snickering around the room, as I refused to look away. "No. You're not afraid of us." Jasper answered.

"I know the risks." I stated calmly, finally tearing my eyes from him. "And the amount of information that I know, isn't good for any of us. I know much more than I'm willing to admit."

"Do you know what's going to happen next?" Alice spoke, capturing my attention, returning to the matter at hand.

"I think I do, Alice. And it's not going to be pretty." I confessed. "James's mate, Victoria, is trying to kill me. She's the red head that tried to rip my head off a few weeks ago."

"So what's going to happen now?" Alice asked. She'd been silent for most of the conversation and that seemed to spike everyone's interests as all eyes rested on me once again.

"I believe that we're in the third book in the series. **Eclipse**. It lines up. The disappearances in Seattle, the killings, Victoria, Riley… I think Victoria is creating a newborn army and I know Jasper has experience with newborns."

"You knew?" Jasper gasped. "How?"

"I told you. I _read_ it." I shot back. "Have you taught them how to fight?"

"No."

I was distracted as I watched Alice's face go blank.

"They're coming." She spoke.

"Who's coming?" Jasper asked turning to his wife. I didn't need to hear what she was saying to know what was happening.

The army was coming. And we were totally unprepared.

"She's right. It's an army, Jazz." Alice confirmed, coming out of the vision and turning to her husband, her eyes watery.

My first thought was the wolves. We couldn't beat them without the wolves.

"We need to talk to the wolves." I spoke calmly. "In the books, they help defeat the army."

"I'm not working with the dogs!" Rosalie hissed amongst all the noise that erupted at my statement.

"When are they coming, Alice?" Jasper pressed.

Alice and I spoke at the same time. "They'll be here in four days."

* * *

_**Four days**_.

That's all we had. Just four days to do everything. My mind was going into complete overdrive as I tried to comprehend what was going on and to figure out a plan. I buried my face in my hands, my fingers weaving through my hair.

**_'Think!'_** I told myself. _**'What am I missing?**_'

I had this overwhelming feeling I was forgetting something major, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I relaxed and tried to think of everything that happened in the books and movies. Images flashed through my mind as I recalled event after event as I tuned out the chaos surrounding me. And suddenly it clicked.

One single image stood out in my mind of four strangers in the middle of the clearing where the battle had taken place. Their ruby eyes shone brightly as I imagined them scrutinizing the Cullen's after the battle, and realized that I had bigger problems to worry about once the newborns were disposed of.

However, there was still a small possibility that the Volturi would not come to visit the Cullen's, but that possibility was slim to none. They would follow the newborns right to us, and once they knew that I knew about their world… they would either kill me or change me.

Either way, _**I was going to die**_.

* * *

A/N: I had to end it here! I know… I'm evil. I'm surprised at the response to my story. It's incredible! Thanks to everyone! Please review. I'd really like to know what you like or don't like in this story. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

If You Only Knew- Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and alerting. I'm not happy with this chapter… but I've tried to make it as best as it can get. I've got a few more chapters written, as well as the first ending. The second ending is proving a little more difficult, and I'm sure I'll change it a few more times before I'm satisfied. Again, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own Twilight by now, then you must not have read the last 10 of these disclaimers. So I will say it again! I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Previously:**

**One single image stood out in my mind of four strangers in the middle of the clearing where the battle had taken place. Their ruby eyes shone brightly as I imagined them scrutinizing the Cullen's after the battle, and realized that I had bigger problems to worry about once the newborns were disposed of.**

**However, there was still a small possibility that the Volturi would not come to visit the Cullen's, but that possibility was slim to none. They would follow the newborns right to us, and once they knew that I knew about their world… they would either kill me or change me.**

**Either way, I was going to die.**

* * *

Chapter 11

My mind was going a million miles a minute. I knew what needed to happen for us to win the battle, but there were so many decisions that _I alone_ needed to make.

**How do I convince the wolves to help us?**

It's not like the two groups had a friendship or anything. If anything, I would say that their relationships were worse in comparison to the books. I would have to go about talking to Sam in a very careful way, which would bring me to my other point.

**Should I bring Carlisle with me when I talk to Sam**?

Sam might be more open to a truce with the Cullens if Carlisle was the one offering. He had been the one to set up the treaty to begin with… But could I really take him away from the family. By the noise surrounding me, I don't think I could. Carlisle was the leader, the protector, and the one who managed to stay calm in highly stressful situations. (Maybe that's part of why he was so good at being a doctor?) If I took him away now, when his family clearly needed him, chaos would reign in his short absence. It's not like he could really cross the treaty line anyway…

But I **needed** him to come with me. The wolves had allowed him onto their land to treat Jake when he was hurt…It's not like Jake could go to a real hospital or anything. Not with their healing abilities. I prayed that they would understand.

Taking a breath, I stood calmly, resting my hands on the table in front of me.

"Look." I started, staring at the table top, not giving eye contact. My hair curtained around my face as I continued.

"I know you don't want to work with the wolves, but they'll give us the numbers that we need. The newborns won't even know they exist. It'll give us an edge." I quoted Jasper from the movie.

"She's right." Jasper agreed. My eyes snapped to his as he stood up and I straightened, feeling much more confident with Jasper on my side.

"You actually think it will work?" Rosalie questioned. I nodded, looking at Rosalie.

"If the battle is anything like I've read, Victoria and the newborns will be dead… That is if we, or rather I.." I corrected, "… can convince them to help us."

"Alright." Carlisle agreed. " Go talk to the wolves. See if you can convince them to help. We can figure out the rest."

I didn't move.

"I think it would be better if you came with me, Carlisle." I spoke slowly, carefully choosing my words. "One leader, speaking to another leader… You **did** set the treaty up in the first place." I reminded him.

I held my breath as I waited for his response, hopefully searching his face. I watched as he glanced around at his families faces for a moment, before sighing and nodding. I exhaled loudly, as I felt an imaginary weight lift off my shoulders. It wasn't much considering what we were up against, but it felt good to me.

"Thank you. We should probably go though…" I mentioned. " It might take a lot of convincing."

And with that, the two of us left, heading straight into the wolves lair.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me." I spoke a minute later as we headed towards La Push. " I know it's not easy leaving them when they need you."

"They'll be fine. I'm not worried about them, Winter." He interrupted, his eyes still trained on the road. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." I assured, staring out the window at the passing trees. "Just stressed, that's all."

It was silent for a few more minutes, before I spoke.

"So many things are resting on their decision. If they refuse to help, we're screwed." I stressed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." He assured me, although it only made me more stressed. It didn't take long before we arrived at Sam's cottage, and looking at Carlisle, I could tell he was tense, nervous with all the wolves around. Regardless, we exited the car, and I wasn't surprised when Sam, Jake, and a couple of others emerged from the house. Sam's eyes were murderous, and I cautiously stood between Sam and Carlisle, hoping desperately that this would work.

"You're not welcome here." Sam hissed, rooted to the porch.

" We're here to ask for help, Sam. No need to get physical." I retorted, glaring at him.

"Out of the question." Sam barked.

"What do you say, Jake?" I questioned, completely ignoring Sam.

"It's not **his** decision. It's **mine**." Sam growled back taking a step in my direction and I instinctively took a step back.

"You have no idea what we're even asking you to do. Besides, Jake's the rightful alpha, so technically it **would be** his decision." I yelled back, pointing to Jake as I did so. I watched as Sam began to shake slightly, and I knew if I pushed any more, he'd phase, and I would get hurt. I felt Carlisle's hands wrap around my upper arms and pull me back slightly away from Sam.

"Sam. Please calm down." Carlisle spoke calmly. " Just hear us out, please."

Gradually, his shaking ceased, and it seemed like his anger dissipated as well.

"Alright. Talk." Sam barked.

"The red leech that you saw before is creating an army-" I began.

"Hold on." Jake interrupted. "**_What damn army_**?"

"Newborns. Our kind. And lots of them if Winter is correct." Carlisle answered for me. " My son, Jasper has experience in defeating them and you can join us in a training session if you wish to help us. There's too many of them coming for us to try and protect the town."

"Besides," I added. "Wouldn't you just love to be able to kill a few vampires?"

"We're in." Jake answered after a moment.

"Thank you." Carlisle thanked and gave them directions to where the training session would take place.

" We promise that we will not harm you in any way, if you do not harm us. Agreed?"

"That sounds fair." Sam agreed.

Climbing into the car a few moments later, I breathed a sigh of relief and nearly started crying from joy. Carlisle turned to look at me as I began to breakdown, concerned, as he drove home.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just relived that they agreed to help us. It will be so much easier to defeat the newborns with their help."

"I sure hope you're right." He commented keeping his eyes trained on the road.

* * *

When it was time to go to the training session, Carlisle had tried to get me to stay at the house, but there was no way I was going to miss this!

"I **have** to come, Carlisle. It's crucial that I come to watch." I stressed, agitated. I brushed my curly blonde locks over my shoulder, roughly as I stood rigidly not backing down.

"It's too dangerous."

"_You don't know that_. **None** of you do. But I know it will be fine." I retorted. "I have information that the wolves really need to be aware of."

"So tell us." Jasper interrupted from the side of me. "We can give them the message."

"They won't trust you. Hell, They might not even trust me. But I have to try." I tried again. "Please."

Sighing, he reluctantly agreed and when it was time to go, Alice offered to drive me to the field. Setting my eyes on her bright canary yellow Porche 911 Turbo, I smiled as I remembered/imagined Alice and Bella racing through the Italian countryside.

"What's so funny?" She questioned as she sped down the driveway.

"It's nothing." I assured, my eyes watching the trees pass in a blur. "Just remembering things that never happened…that's all."

Thankfully, she didn't push the matter and within a couple of minutes we arrived at the field. I looked at the wide open space and sighed marveling at the beauty of the place. We didn't have to wait long, when the Cullen's froze looking through the trees.

"There's so many." Rosalie whispered.

It took a few seconds for my weak eyes to see, but they were right. Emerging through the trees were 10 giant horse sized wolves. They were so much bigger than I had imagined. The one in front was black as night, and he was flanked by a russet colored and grey colored wolf. It wasn't too hard to know who they were. Edward's voice broke through my thoughts.

"They don't trust us to be in their human forms."

I mumbled a _'told you so'_, and stood among the Cullen's as Carlisle spoke.

"They came. That's all that matters." Carlisle assured and turned to address the wolves, the rest of the vampires following suit.

_"Welcome."_

**And it began**.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 11! Chapter 12 is progressing nicely. Hope you enjoy. Thanks**!


	12. Chapter 12

If You Only Knew- Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone that liked and reviewed. It's wonderful to hear the response to my story. Enjoy chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Twilight, but I don't.

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_"They don't trust us to be in their human forms."_**

**_I mumbled a 'told you so', and stood among the Cullen's as Carlisle spoke._**

**_"They came. That's all that matters." Carlisle assured and turned to address the wolves, the rest of the vampires following suit._**

**_"Welcome."_**

**_And it began_**.

* * *

Chapter 12

My eyes were glued to Jasper and the mock battles that were taking place, my eyes only registering the blurry movements from the speed.

Occasionally I would stare at the wolves watching their reactions to Jasper's instructions. It was quite fascinating to watch. However fascinating it was to watch the mock battles, I was distracted by the fact that I really had no idea how the battle would play out this time. I could hope and assume the outcome of the battle would be similar to the books, but I couldn't be positive. So many things were already so different, that I could only guess.

Burying my face in my hands as my back rested against a tree, my knees to my chest, I tried to figure things out like…

**_What would happen to me when the battle was taking place_**?

It wasn't as if I could really fight or anything, and it wouldn't be fair to ask one of the Cullens to sit out to protect me. I sighed, finally realizing how difficult Bella's decision had been. Which brings me to another point, if one of the Cullen's would sit out and protect me, Victoria would just follow anyway and then a fight would break out, where my protector could die. Where **I** could die.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from my left. Lifting my face and turning to the voice, I realized that it was Alice that had decided to join me on the ground.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm fine." Turning my attention back to Carlisle and Edward as they both tried to take the upper hand, neither one really beating the other. "Just stressed… that's all."

"What are you stressed about? Maybe I can help?" She questioned, her eyes bright and hopeful. I debated for a moment, then caved. _Damn puppy dog eyes…._

I sighed. "I just don't know, Alice. Where am I supposed to go when the battle takes place? I can't be here. It's too risky. And it's not fair to ask one of you to sit out to protect me either."

"Don't worry," She assured, wrapping her arm carefully around my shoulders. For once, I didn't shrug away. "We won't let anything happen to you."

I heard Edward approach the two of us and announce that they were done for the day. Nodding, I stood, my eyes watching the retreating wolves and I debated on warning them about the stray newborn.

**Do I try and warn them**, possibly changing the books?** Or** do I do nothing and let the battle play out the way it's meant to? I couldn't risk changing the books, because then I would be just as in the dark as Alice, but I knew I couldn't stand by and do nothing. If I_ knew_ that I could save Jake from the agony of having his body crushed and I had done nothing to stop it…. _I would never be able to forgive myself_.

I could feel Alice's slight pull on my arm as she tried to pull me to the car. "Are you coming?"

I knew what I had to do. I pulled away from her.

"Yeah." I answered, as I took a step towards the wolves. "Hold on a sec. I just have to do something first."

I sprinted after them, not caring that the Cullen's were watching my every move.

"Jake! Leah!" I called. "Please! I really need to talk to you!"

At first, I thought that they would leave like I expected them to, but I was pleasantly surprised when two huge wolves appeared before me.

"Thank you for coming." I spoke to them. It wasn't hard to tell Jake from Leah. "I just wanted to give both of you a warning."

Jake seemed to bark, scoffing at my words, while Leah just stared.

"Look. I know the two of you can both kick some serious butt on your own, but if you two don't work together… you both could end up seriously hurt."

Leah rolled her eyes at me, while Jake just shook his head, clearly not believing me.

"I know you don't believe me, but after the battle is over, a stray newborn attacks you, Leah. He almost got his arms around you when Jake pulled him off. Jake saved you Leah. Unfortunately, Jake… You weren't so lucky." I continued regardless of Jake's skeptical look. " You got hurt really, **_really_** bad Jake. _**Please** be careful_."

Leah huffed and took off into the forest, while Jake however, nodded agreeing to be careful before following after her. Watching the wolves disappear into the trees I only hoped that they took my warning seriously and that they would be more careful after the battle.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is really,** really** short, but I'm trying to figure out a couple things before I post the battle scenes and stuff. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

If You Only Knew- Chapter 13- The Battle, The Aftermath, The Volturi, Oh My!

A/N: I do apologize for the super long wait! I know…Over a month. I'm such a bad author. This chapter is extra long for you, and I hope that you like it. Thanks to everyone that alerted or favorited this story!

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I re-read it a few times, and tried to make it a good one, but if it sucks…I apologize. I suck at action scenes.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…but Winter is mine!

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Leah rolled her eyes at me, while Jake just shook his head, clearly not believing me.**_

_**"I know you don't believe me, but after the battle is over, a stray newborn attacks you, Leah. He almost got his arms around you when Jake pulled him off. Jake saved you Leah. Unfortunately, Jake… You weren't so lucky." I continued regardless of Jake's skeptical look. " You got hurt really, really bad Jake. Please be careful."**_

_**Leah huffed and took off into the forest, while Jake however, nodded agreeing to be careful before following after her. Watching the wolves disappear into the trees I only hoped that they took my warning seriously and that they would be more careful after the battle.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

" So what do we do now?" A rough voice rang through the air. Eight pairs of varying shades of gold bore into me, questioning, all searching for answers that they all expected me to have.

We were all situated in the living room, scattered around the vast open space. We had been around and around the same question for close to an hour. What are we going to do next? Knowing what **SHOULD** take place, and what **ACTUALLY** takes place are two very different things. I took a deep breath, pushing my golden curls over my shoulder, and leant forward in my chair to rest my elbows on my knees.

"There is one thing that I know should happen before the battle takes place." I moved my gaze from the floor to the others. "You all need to hunt."

"She's right." Jasper agreed, my eyes moving to him. "If we're going to take on the newborns, like Winter says, we need all the strength we can get. The newborns will have an advantage because they will be stronger and faster than us, but it will be a more evenly matched fight if we all hunt beforehand."

"That may be true. But we all can't leave her unprotected. Someone should stay behind and protect Winter." Carlisle pointed out.

"So who stays behind?" Emmett questioned, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes on Carlisle.

"Winter?" Carlisle questioned, his gaze boring into me. "You know who stays behind, don't you?"

Our eyes met for a single moment, before I tore my eyes away from him embarrassed. I felt my emotions shift from embarrassment and nervousness to calm and determined. My mind knew that Jasper was manipulating my emotions and I wondered for a brief moment if my emotions had been too much for him to handle, which is why he manipulated them. I took a couple deep breaths allowing Jasper's influence to wash over me as I concentrated on my next words, focusing on the dark wooden flooring in front of me.

"Yes." I answered after a minute, still refusing to look at anyone, " But things are different. In the books, Edward stayed to protect Bella, who was human at the time, while everyone else went to hunt. Bella's already a vampire, so there is no reason for him to stay. The next logical choice would be for Jasper or Emmett to stay since they are the strongest and most skilled, but that also would be detrimental to the battle, since they are most needed during the fight."

My voice trailed off as I ran through the pros and cons for each Cullen to stay VS their part in the battle in my head and finally came to a conclusion.

"I think that Edward and Bella should stay, and the rest of you can hunt." I finally concluded, finally meeting Carlisle's curious expression before glancing at the rest of them. "Edward and Bella were never in the battle, and it only seems logical for them to stay."

"Then it's decided. Edward, Bella. You two stay and guard Winter, while the rest of us hunt. We'll be back in two days time." Carlisle agreed, the rest of the Cullen's dispersing through the house and into the forest surrounding their home.

* * *

The Cullens had left a few hours ago. Now I was currently sitting in the kitchen, on a stool with papers strewn about the countertop consisting of every possible scenario and outcome I could think of regarding the battle. I was getting frustrated. The topic of what to do with me, during the battle had yet to be resolved, and I still didn't know whether I could trust myself to do what needed to be done, or if I could try and keep to the books as closely as possible.

Grunting at the frustration, I planted my face on the cool marble of the countertop, giving up.

"Going that good, huh?" A velvet voice spoke from behind me.

"Edward, I'm going insane." I whined, peeling my face off the counter and turned towards him as he crossed the room and picked up one of my scenarios, studying it further. "How do you not change the future, yet still fix what needs to be fixed!"

I continued when he smirked, taking a seat across from me. "I know what happens in the books, but what if it doesn't happen the way I think it's going to happen? What if my decisions already changed the outcome of the fight? What if people die?"

"The future always changes. There's nothing you can do about that."

"But what if I _COULD_ change the future? What if I know things that I could prevent from happening, and I just went along with what was supposed to happen?"

"It's your decision, Winter. Whatever you decide, you're going to have to live with it." Edward's voice rang in my ear, as my eyes settled once again on the papers.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before his voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I answered, refusing to look at his face, my eyes still scanning over one of the scenarios that I thought might actually help us.

"What was supposed to happen between Bella and myself?"

I froze. That was not a question that I was expecting to hear and abandoning the paper in my hands, I studied his face. He looked genuinely curious, and I debated on telling them their relationship, but in the end, I spilled.

" In New Moon, you left her, fearing for her safety. Alice had thought that Bella tried to kill herself and that's when you went to the Volturi to die. Bella survived her little cliff dive, and raced with Alice to save you. You all escaped Italy with the promise to change Bella into a vampire. Since Bella is already a vampire, none of this happened. In Eclipse, Victoria wanted revenge for you killing James, her true mate, and so she created an army to defeat you. In the books, we won and Victoria was destroyed. After the battle, the Volturi Guard shows up, checking to see that she's a vampire . They leave, after destroying a newborn who chose to surrender."

I watched as his face twisted ever so slightly as he took all this new information in.

"The last book, Breaking Dawn, was about the two of you getting married and your life after marriage."

It was a minute before he spoke again, by then my attention was focused back on my scenarios.

"Your not telling me something." He accused, his eyes narrowing. " What aren't you telling me?"

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. It will never happen." I shot back, once again abandoning the papers, to meet his gaze. "You can't change the past."

As if he knew I would try and run away, his hand flew across the small distance between us catching my arm before I could escape, his voice soft and pleading.

"Please?" He begged. "Do we get divorced or something?"

"No. You don't get divorced." I assured.

"Then what? What happened?" His voice was soft, gentle, pleading. My eyes filled up with tears at the words I hoped I never had to say, for I knew it would crush him. I refused to look at him, as I quietly said the words.

"**You had a daughter, Edward**."

"That's not true. Vampires can't have children." His voice was soft, yet strained, and he finally released my arm.

Rubbing the spot where his hand had been, I slowly turned to face him. "Her name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She was _half **vampire**_…_half_** human**."

I watched as his face twisted and contorted into confusion, then bewilderment, shock, awe. Then his face contorted into something I never thought I'd see….sadness.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant to tell you any of this. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"_How_?" He choked out, his voice strained. If he could have cried, he would have, yet still maintained his composure somewhat.

"Your honeymoon. Bella was still human. You saved her, Edward. After she gave birth to Renesmee, you turned Bella. That's why I asked about Renesmee when I first met you. I thought Bella could only be a vampire _AFTER_ she had Nessie… Obviously, I was wrong."

After explaining every detail about Nessie, I retreated back into my room, exhausted from the day, and fell asleep moments after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The rest of the Cullens came back after the weekend, and we all decided that Edward and Bella would stay behind and protect me, while the rest went to destroy the newborn army that Victoria and Riley had created. The wolves would surround the area and attack, catching the newborns off guard, and together they would destroy the army.

Or so we hoped.

Edward and Bella had set up a small tent not far from where the battle would take place and I would be kept there until it was safe for me to come back after the battle.

The army came the following day, Seth, a shape shifter from Sam's pack had been sent as extra protection for us, although we didn't need it.

Our plan was executed perfectly and the newborns were destroyed. It wasn't until Edward and I returned to the field, when we realized that the Volturi were coming, that I saw him.

_**Riley...**_

How he managed to _not_ die during battle, I didn't know, but his bright red eyes gleamed and locked on to mine. My breath caught in my throat, and my stomach dropped. I could feel the blood drain from my face as he took a step towards me.

I wasn't the only one that saw him. Unfortunately, so did Leah, and she lunged at him.

"Leah, NO!" I roared, and watched helpless as Riley almost got his arms around her, just as I had predicted. I watched when just in the nick of time, Jacob pulled Riley off her, and was surprised when the two worked together and destroyed him, his cries for Victoria echoing through the air.

I breathed a sigh of relief, when I realized that despite my warning, they actually trusted me enough to accomplish something without fighting. "It worked." I sighed.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" I heard Edward ask from behind me.

"Yes. It was in the books. Jacob was _supposed_ to get hurt. In the book, the newborn **wasn't** Riley, and this newborn got his arms around Jake crushing the entire right side of his body. My warning changed the outcome. " I answered, "But something doesn't feel right. I can't explain it, but something isn't right."

My eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for something out of place, slowly edging away from the Cullens as I searched. It didn't take me long to figure out why. A vampire stood a short way away, her hair bright red as if her head were on fire, her bright crimson eyes studying me as if I were a piece of meat.

_**Victoria**_.

"She's here!" I shouted, trying to get the Cullens' attention. "Victoria's here!"

Within a half a second, I was surrounded by my protectors as they glared at Victoria.

"Give me the girl." She sneered, her eyes still locked on me, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was clearly outnumbered.

"Why?" Emmett growled, as I felt Alice's arms tighten slightly, as if to comfort me.

"You killed my mate, now I want to kill yours!" She growled, her eyes glistening with tears that she wouldn't shed.

"Never." Emmett hissed, tensing his arms for the fight that was bound to happen sooner or later. She shrieked and although she was fiercely outnumbered, she attacked. Having the ability to escape any situation, Victoria easily dodged every attempt the Cullens had to grab her, as she fought to get to me. I felt Alice's arms disappear as Victoria came close enough to reach me, Alice attempting to protect me.

But their efforts would be in vain.

A moment after I felt Alice's arms disappear, a much rougher force grasped my arms, and without warning, Victoria's teeth easily pierced my neck. I struggled against her, although deep down I knew that it would do no good, and within seconds, I was released from her grasp as I felt her being yanked away from me. The pain of the bite, turned to fire as I knew the venom was spreading quickly, as I writhed on the ground.

My mind was too focused on the pain, to realize that Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie had finished destroying Victoria, as her fiery screams mingled with my own.

"Winter, Can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice sounded close to my ear. Opening my eyes, I clutched Carlisle's arm in desperation of the pain, my frantic eyes locking with his, pleading to stop the fire. "I'm going to try and suck the venom out, okay?"

I nodded, closing my eyes once again, vaguely hearing Carlisle's instructions to the others to back away from us, as he attempted to release me from my own personal hell. I felt his cool lips against my skin and gradually, the fire decreased to nothing. After a moment, I opened my eyes to see Carlisle and the others gathered around checking to see if I was alright, and sitting up slowly felt a bandage across my neck where Victoria had bitten me.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yeah." I sighed, weakly, my eyes moving from the others to him. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Sure." He nodded, carefully helping me off the ground. I clung to Esme for support as I felt very weak standing on my own, and as soon as I felt I could manage by myself, released her just as Alice's voice echoed through the air.

"They're coming!" Alice announced.

"The wolves need to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the wolves." Carlisle and I said at the same time, as I watched the wolves scatter into the trees.

"That's just creepy." Emmett muttered, shaking his head and, like the others, turned towards the forest where the Volturi would emerge.

True to her prediction, four figures emerged through the trees, their ruby eyes shined brightly as they looked at the nine vampires (_Including Bree who surrendered_) and myself.

"Impressive." Jane started. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle assured, giving nothing away about the wolves helping us.

"I doubt that. " Jane sneered, as I'm sure the scents of the wolves surrounded us.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec chimed in.

"Yes." She agreed with her brother. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward spoke, his voice on edge.

"**_Pity."_** Jane's voice was smug, with almost a disappointed edge to it as if she was hoping that the Cullen's would have failed. Her ruby eyes gazed past Carlisle and Esme to where Bree was standing nervously. "You missed one."

Jasper moved from his position, to stand closer to Bree as if protecting her.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained. Jane's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane focused on Bree and demanded answers. "Why did you come?"

A scream from Bree echoed through the air, as Jane used her power on her. I cringed, she continued, "Who created you?" Another scream erupted from her and Esme interrupted.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know." Jane sneered, a smirk pulling at her lips. By her face, you could tell she enjoyed inflicting pain on others.

"I don't know." Bree begged from the ground as Jane stopped torturing her. "Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward sneered, turning his attention back to Jane and the others.

"Edward," Carlisle warned, "If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"

"Of course." Jane responded, although I knew that they had no intention of stopping Victoria at all. I knew she had decided to stay out of it, in hopes that the Cullen's would be destroyed. I clenched my fists at my side, pissed off, trying to control myself. "Felix."

I watched in horror as Felix took a step closer, Jane's command warranting Bree's death.

"She didn't know what she was doing." Esme pleaded, and for a moment (at Jane's signal), Felix stopped. "We'll take full responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance." Carlisle persisted. Jane pursed her lips, at the thought, before agreeing.

"It's decided." Jane announced. "You will be held responsible for her."

"Thank you." Carlisle spoke, with relief. I watched as Jane's eyes turned to me, and I froze.

"And the human?" Jane questioned, "What do you know?"

"Nothing." I lied. Before I could think, my body felt as if I were being electrocuted and I screamed, feeling the full effect of Jane's powers, as my body hit the ground, writhing in pain yet again.

"What do you know?" She questioned again, as the feeling vanished. I took a deep breath.

"Enough." I responded breathlessly, pushing myself into a standing position, trying to fight off the tingling sensation that still remained throughout my weak body.

"She's a liability, sister." Alec warned. " She knows too much."

"You know the laws, Carlisle. What are you planning to do with her?" Jane questioned. "She _changes_ or **dies**."

I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths trying to clear away the lightheadedness that seemed to attack at that moment.

_**"…Winter…"**_

I struggled to push the dizzyness away until after the Volturi left, opening my eyes once again answering for Carlisle.

" I will become one of you. The date is set."

My statement was a total lie, but if it could buy us some time and get us out of this mess, it was worth a shot. Jane smiled.

"Is this true?" Alec questioned.

I prayed that he would follow my lead and go along with my little story, and thankfully he did.

" Yes. The date is set." Carlisle agreed.

"Very well. Caius will be interested to know that your family is expanding." Jane commented, before adding a warning. " The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind."

And with one final farewell, the four figures turned a disappeared through the forest.

**_"…Winter…"_** the voice sounded again and I brought a hand to my head again, swaying slightly, my vision overcoming with dark spots.

"No!" I cried as the darkness enveloped me, collapsing on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Ah… what a way to end the chapter. Bree was saved, Jake was spared, and Winter faints. Soon, the story will come to a close…but not yet! Please review! Thanks!

**Next up: Carlisle is getting closer to figuring out the side effects of Winter's fainting spells. Any theories?**

I was going to add one chapter after this before the ending, but I may change my mind and give you ending 1 instead. **What do you think?** _One more chapter?_ **Or** **The Ending**?

**_Let me know and you might get a sneak peek of the ending!_**

Thanks!

~ Shorty ~


	14. Ending 1 Choices

If You Only Knew- Choices.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me through long updates. I just got back from vacation and I was hoping I could've updated before I left, but it just didn't work out. So here is the next chapter…well, the first ending. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight.

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_And with one final farewell, the four figures turned a disappeared through the forest._**

**_"…Winter…" the voice sounded again and I brought a hand to my head again, swaying slightly, my vision overcoming with dark spots._**

**_"No!" I cried as the darkness enveloped me, collapsing on the ground._**

* * *

Chapter 14- Ending 1- Choices

It had been a couple days since the battle and I couldn't believe what Carlisle was telling me. His words echoed around and around in my head as the reality of his words started sinking in.

I gazed up at my surrogate father figure from my position on the brown leather couch that was in his office. Over the past few months, I had bonded with each of the Cullen's and I respected Carlisle in the way I never had with my own father. Carlisle was kind, gentle, and caring whereas my own father was mean, abusive, and downright cruel. He was like a father to me, and I couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt him.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, my voice unsure and wavering. For a moment I thought that he hadn't heard me, but I knew he had when he spoke moments later.

"Yes." He responded, slowly crossing the room and took a seat next to me. "From the tests that I've done, it seems to me that every time you faint…it takes a part of your life away. That could explain why you feel so weak when you wake up."

I was listening to his words, but I didn't understand them. _'What does he mean it's taking a part of my life away?'_ It wasn't until he continued that the full force of his words hit me and I began to tear up, trying to keep my composure.

"**You're dying, Winter**."

His words cut me like a knife, and no matter how many times I had heard it, I still didn't want to accept it.

**I was**_** dying**_.

My body became numb as I sat trying to process his words. _'This can't be happening.'_ my mind repeated over and over again. I was vaguely aware of his arm across my shoulder, in a comforting guesture, but I made no attempt to acknowledge the movement. I had other things on my mind and eventually I slowly came out of my shocked state. There was one question that I had to ask, and a part of me was afraid of the answer.

But I had to know.

"How long do I have left?" My teary gaze landed on his flawless face, and I could tell that he didn't want to tell me.

"Winter… I-" He started to object.

I felt a cool tear fall from my eye making a trail across my flushed skin. My voice began to crack as I choked out the words. "_Please_ Carlisle. I need to know."

He stared into my eyes, debating within himself for a moment before taking a deep breath, " I don't know. What I do know is that the next time you faint…You might not wake up."

I nodded as I realized that my time was almost up, and it felt like I suddenly had a knife hanging over me ready to strike at any given moment. I had no idea when it would be that I would get a fainting spell and I would die. And that terrified me. They came so suddenly that there was nothing I could do but sit and wait for the next one.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I suddenly cried my voice somewhere between begging and anger. By the look on Carlisle's perfect face, he had not anticipated my sudden outburst, and as soon as he recovered, his face turned into a perfect mask, once again.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can do."

My heart broke at his words and the tears began to flow freely. I didn't want to die. My sobs increased as I felt his cool arms wrap around my fragile body, and I buried my face into Carlisle's chest. His voice echoed in my ear as he rocked me back and forth trying to soothe me. After what seemed like a lifetime, my sobs subsided, Carlisle insisted that I get some rest to make me feel better and soon I was fast asleep on the leather couch, surrounded by a warm velvety blanket.

(Carlisle's POV)

I gazed at Winter's sleeping form and it hurt me to see her so broken. Even asleep, I could tell that some of the walls that she had built up to protect herself had crumbled. I didn't need Jasper's ability to tell me that my confession had crushed her.

_'She wanted to know.'_ I continued to tell myself, trying to convince myself that I had done the right thing by telling her that she was dying. Even though I knew that I had done the right thing, (if it had been me in that situation…I would've wanted to know too), I still couldn't erase the guilt I felt for lying to her. I knew that there was still one option that would save her from death, but I couldn't do that to her. From the fear I had seen in her eyes from Victoria's attack, I knew that I couldn't cause her that pain again. I had already damned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett to this life. I would not be the cause of her death too.

It was not only that, that I had to worry about. Since the wolves had agreed to the treaty that we had arranged so many years ago, I **couldn't** turn her…even if I wanted to. One bite from any of us and the treaty would be broken and a war would be started…I would **not** be the cause of that either.

Sighing, I took one last look at the sleeping girl, and exited my office, closing the door quietly behind me.

(Winter's POV)

It wasn't until the following day when I realized that I had another option other than waiting for my next fainting spell, so I could die. I was walking through the trees surrounding the house when I'd come to this conclusion.

I entered the house and asked Carlisle if I could borrow his car to go to the store. He agreed and instead of going to the store, I headed to La Push. I needed to talk to the wolves about my situation. I knew what I wanted, but without their approval… I didn't want to even think of the consequences. I drove carefully through the rain, changing the radio station to an upbeat channel. I'd change it back when I got back.

I sung along to some random song that came on as I carefully made my way to Sam and Emily's house, the headlights bathing the little cottage in light as I parked. Taking the keys out of the ignition, I took a deep breath preparing myself for the falling rain, and as quick as I could manage, bolted for the small overhang on the porch.

My closed fist pounded on the wooden door, and I waited surveying the porch. To the left of me stood a white wicker couch with a small table in front of it, a potted plant hung from the overhang, near the edge catching some of the falling rain that managed to drip into it. To my right, various trinkets and odds and ends accumulated against the house into a pile roughly two feet wide, and about three feet high. It was odd seeing the pile. I'd always imagined Emily to be extremely tidy, not so much so as to be particularly obsessive about clean, but always neat. But I suppose living with a pack of unpredictable wolves would manage to create some mess around the house.

My attention was pulled from the pile as the door swung open, Sam himself looking at me quite confused.

"Winter? What are you doing here?" He questioned. It was odd. Although Sam and the others disliked the Cullens,(and myself at first) Since the battle, the two groups had somehow bonded over the adventure, and although they still had some concerns, for the most part…they were friends.

Behind him, I could hear a loud commotion, and banter and guessed that they must have been having a get together.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" I didn't want to sound rude…I really should have called him first.

"It's fine." He assured, before questioning me. " Is everything alright?"

"Not really." I sighed. "I'd really like to talk to you and Jake about something… if I could."

"Of course."

Sam moved aside and allowed me to enter his wonderful home where I was greeted by most of the pack that were sitting in a living room gathering to watch a movie.

"Do you have somewhere that we could talk in private?" I queried, turning my attention to Sam and was led into a small office type room, Jake following in behind me and closing the door. I knew that the pack would most likely hear the entire conversation, because their hearing was just as good as the Vampires, but I felt better knowing that this would stay between the three of us.

"Alright. So what did you want to talk to us about?" Sam pressed, sitting in a chair casually in front of me. I took a seat on a small couch that was leaning up against the wall, while Jacob stood leaning up casually against the wall by the door.

"I have a situation, and I believe that the two of you are the only ones that could be able to help me." I started, my eyes darting between the two of them. "Let me explain."

I took a deep breath and began my tale.

"After the battle with the newborns, Carlisle told all of you to leave and you did. After you left, a group showed up known as the Volturi. The Volturi are like royalty in the vampire world. The lawmakers, if you will. There is one law that stands above all others. Humans must not be made aware of the existence of vampires. For those humans that **DO** know about the existence of vampires, there are only two options."

"The first option is death. The second is to be turned into a vampire."

"Okay. So what does this have to do with you?" Sam questioned, clearly confused as was Jake.

"It's come to the attention of the Volturi that I know too much, and therefore for the Cullen's to save my life that day, they agreed to turn me into a vampire. However… With the treaty in place, clearly you can see my problem."

"No way. I'm not going to let you die." Jake mumbled, shaking his head in disagreement. Ignoring him, I continued.

" You might change your mind, when you know all the facts, Jake." I shot back. "Keep that in mind as I tell you this next part. Now, you probably don't know this, but for the past few months, I've been having these weird fainting spells. They weren't bad at first, but now they're really bad. Carlisle has been running tests to try and determine the cause of my fainting, and unfortunately he hasn't been able to come up with any logical diagnoses. The one thing he **DOES** know is that whatever **IT** is, _it's killing me_."

"That's interesting." Sam commented.

"Yeah. Carlisle has concluded that the next time that I faint… I won't wake up." I finished. " No matter how you look at it, Sam, I'm dying."

I looked back up at Sam, to see pain hidden underneath his hard shell.

" I guess what I'm asking is for you to allow the Cullens to change me, without breaking the treaty." I continued when he didn't answer. "I know that you have a responsibility as protectors of the tribe, that you're suppose to protect lives. To **SAVE** lives, right? So help save **MY** life by allowing them to change me."

I got up from my seat and knelt in front of Sam.

"This is my only option, Sam. _Please_." I begged. "I don't want to die."

It was a full minute before he spoke.

"Alright." Sam agreed, before tacking on a warning. "I will agree that the treaty will remain intact, and no harm shall come to the Cullen's as a result of changing you into a vampire. However, The treaty, stating that none of the Cullen's may bite a human, will also apply to you as well after the change has taken place. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"And that if you or any other Cullen bites a human, the action will therefore break the treaty and we as protectors, will then be forced to take action against those that broke the treaty, the penalty of which includes death. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir." I agreed, pushing myself up off the floor. "Thank you, Sam. You have no idea how much this means to me."

After a few moments, and a few heartfelt 'goodbyes', I was quickly ushered out of the door, and I sprinted to Carlisle's Mercedes and took off into the furiously falling rain.

I was relieved that Sam had agreed to the truce so easily. I was expecting a much bigger fight from them, but perhaps he knew that I had no other alternative. Now all I had to do was convince the Cullens to change me.

Sighing, I stepped on the gas, driving slowly through the falling rain. The rain fell so hard that it was hard to see through the rain soaked windshield, and I debated on stopping and waiting for the rain to lessen. Against my better judgement, I continued.

I turned the radio down so I could concentrate on the road, and as I did so, I heard music coming from the middle console. Feeling around the console, my fingers grasped the source of the music. Pulling it to me, I looked at the small black cell phone still ringing in my hand and from the caller ID it read Alice. I picked it up without a second thought.

"Winter!" Alice sighed with relief. "Thank god you're alright. Your future disappeared and I got worried."

"I'm fine." I assured while squinting through the rain. "I just had to go talk to the wolves."

"You did **_what_**?" She nearly screamed, and I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a second at the sudden increase of volume.

"I had to talk to them about something." I assured her again. "Don't worry. I'm on my way back. Then I would like to talk to everyone about something."

She paused. "About what?"

Squinting through the rain, I found the driveway's entrance and pulled in knowing I only had a little further to go. "You'll just have to wait and see, Alice. I'm almost there."

"Alright. Bye" She responded before the line went dead. Sighing, I replaced the phone back into the console and returned the radio back to where Carlisle had set it, parking in front of the house seconds later. Taking a breath, I sprinted through the rain, being quite soaked by the time I reached the steps.

I rung out my soaked hair outside, as to limit the amount of water from being tracked inside, before doing the same to my clothes. When I had thought I had gotten my clothes as dry as I could I entered the house. I strode across the living room and handed Carlisle his keys back before thanking him for allowing me to borrow his car.

"Did you have a nice trip?" His golden eyes studied me as if he knew I didn't go to the store and I had a feeling that he knew I had gone to the wolves.

"Yeah. I did." I assured. "I'm going to go take a shower."

I didn't wait for his reply, just turned on my heel and scrambled up the stairs to the bathroom, passing Alice, who insisted on following me into my room.

"What do you want, Alice?" I shrugged, rummaging around for some warm clothes.

"I know what you did."

I turned to face her. "Oh really? Well. I had a reason for going there. A matter that I'm going to be discussing with everyone as soon as I'm out of my shower." I replied, grabbing my clothes and turning to face her. I watched as her face went blank for a moment, before her face broke out into a grin. I arched an eyebrow at her to which she replied that she 'had to go' and danced out of the room, moments later.

After my shower, I headed downstairs where, much to my surprise, the entire family was seated in the living room clearly awaiting my arrival. Carlisle and Esme turned their attention to me as I entered.

"Change me."

I watched as Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance, before Esme spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Change me." I repeated, standing tall as I faced my surrogate parents. "There is a way that will prevent me from dying. You can change me."

"**_Are you crazy?"_** Rosalie interrupted standing up from the couch where she and Emmett were seated. "Carlisle, please tell her she's crazy."

"Winter, I can't. Nothing is going to change that." Carlisle insisted.

"Please?" I begged. "What if the Volturi come back? They don't give second chances."

"Winter, please. You don't know what you're asking me to do." He warned, his voice firm as he took a step closer to me.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm asking of you. And I've already talked to Sam about it." I contradicted. It was a minute before anyone said anything. Switching tactics, I tried another approach.

"Please, Carlisle." I spoke softly, as a tear threatened to spill over.

"What about the treaty?" Jasper questioned from his spot on one of the chairs, " You can't change her without breaking the treaty."

"Yes, he can, Actually." I countered, glancing at Jasper. "I've already talked to Sam about it and he's agreed that my change will not affect the treaty at all."

"Why do you want to be like us in the first place?" Edward asked next.

His words stunned me for a moment. I had assumed that Carlisle would have told the family by now about my condition, or Edward would have heard Carlisle's thoughts in his head, but I was wrong. Carlisle had not said a word about my situation, and for that I respected him even more. I took a deep breath before speaking the dreaded words that I now accepted as my fate should they refuse to change me.

"_I'm dying_, Edward. According to Carlisle, the next time I faint…I won't wake up. _Please_. I don't want to die."

After my confession, I watched as the Cullen's all exchanged glances, "Winter…Can you step outside for a moment?" Carlisle asked. A feeling of rejection, crashed over me as his words sunk in, and trying to maintain a calm façade I took a deep breath and nodded. Just as I was about to turn, a strong wave of love pushed the rejection away momentarily, and I flashed a small smile to Jasper, knowing he caused my sudden mood swing.

Leaving my fate to be decided, I turned and exited the house, pulling my jacket on and crossed the yard to sit near the trees surrounding the home. My eyes scanned through the trees as my anxiety increased.

I pulled my jacket around me as a gust of wind blew past, my mind silently wondering what I would do if the Cullen's decided to not keep me around. Before I could even begin to consider the possibilities, a voice startled me from behind.

"Winter?"

I turned around to face the source of the voice, my eyes locking with the deep golden hues of Emmett's eyes. Carlisle must have ordered him to come out and get me because I couldn't think of any other reason why he would be out there with me.

"Yes, Emmett."

"Carlisle wanted me to come get you."

"Thanks, Emmett." I replied, grasping one of his outstretched hands to help me off the ground and after brushing off the dirt, the two of us headed back into the house where the rest of the family was waiting. My gaze landed on Carlisle and Esme waiting for their verdict.

"Winter, We've all come to the same conclusion. If you truly want to become one of us…we'll change you."

My heart swelled with relief as I realized that I would be able to stay with them forever.

"That's what I want." I confirmed.

Carlisle nodded. "And you'd like me to do it now?"

"Yes. The sooner, the better." I responded, my eyes never leaving his face.

He sighed, "Alright. Perhaps we should do this in my office."

I nodded and turned, following Carlisle up the wooden steps to his office where I knew I would spend the next three days in agony.

I stood in the center of the room, as I heard the door click softly behind me, and awaited further instructions from Carlisle. A few moments later, he came into view leaning up against his mahogany colored desk, his expression serious.

"This is your last chance to back out, Winter. Are you absolutely positive that you want to do this? There's no turning back once I bite you." He warned.

I sighed, all the fear and uneasiness washing away as I answered. "I'm sure." With my knowledge of what to expect of the process, I was not afraid.

"Ok, then." He replied, pushing himself away from his desk and closing the distance between us. I stood tall as I felt my long curled golden locks being swept over my shoulder exposing my neck. I stood perfectly still as his one hand wrapped around the back of my neck underneath my hair, the other wrapping around my shoulder/upper arms. Leaning closer, I could feel the coolness of his breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Wait." I called, feeling Carlisle stop. "Promise me one thing?" His breath disappeared from my skin as he pulled away, his dark gold eyes waiting for me to continue.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Will you help me not attack humans?"

He smiled slightly, "Of course."

I nodded in appreciation, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes in anticipation of the pain that I knew was coming. Once again I felt Carlisle's cool breath on my neck, and flinched slightly as his teeth penetrated my skin. I clamped my mouth shut as a scream was fighting to break free from the heat that was spreading through my body.

The heat intensified as the venom worked it's way through my bloodstream, becoming hotter and hotter until I was no longer able to contain the scream that ripped through the air. For a while, all I could concentrate on was the pain, until I began to realize that beyond the pain, I could hear the voices of my new family. It seemed like forever until the heat began to fade, and I knew that my transformation was almost complete. I waited until the heat and my heart stopped completely before opening my eyes to my new life.

* * *

Meanwhile:

(General POV)

A young mom sat in an uncomfortable chair, staring out the window of the small room she was in, watching the rain cascading to the ground. Sighing, she brought her hand up to rub her tired eyes before turning her gaze to the small figure that lay in bed in the center of the room.

It had been six months since the accident that caused her oldest daughter to slip into a coma. At times it seemed like she was getting better, but then she would slip back into her coma deeper than before. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes again knowing her husband would be back soon with a steaming cup of coffee. But knowing that he wouldn't be back for a while, she repositioned the best she could and laid her head on her arm, trying to get some rest.

It seemed like she had only been asleep for a few moments when a loud rapid beeping woke her up, signaling that something was very wrong with her daughter. She watched in horror as her daughter's body shook violently of her own accord, a seizure ripping it's way through her body. Within moments a nurse rushed into the room to help the poor girl, but unfortunately her efforts would all be in vain. No matter how hard the doctors tried, they could not save the young girls' life.

**Winter Rose Riley-Parker's soul would forever remain in the Twilight world her comatose mind created, while her body would forever remain at peace in the coldest, darkest, wettest place in the continental U.S….the ground.**

THE END….or is it?

* * *

A/N: So how'd you all like that little twist at the end? I had the idea for it a long time ago and just HAD to write it! Did ya'll figure it out? I LOVED writing this story and I'm sad to see it end! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added to their favorites and Alerts! I really do appreciate every single review and everything, so THANK YOU!

BTW- Keep a lookout for an _**ALTERNATE ENDING**_! Yep. That's right! I'm going to be posting an **_ALTERNATE ENDING_**, so keep an eye out for that! Hope you like it!

Peace!


	15. Alternate Ending Final

If You Only Knew- Choices 2- Alternate Ending.

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the Delay! I've just moved into a new house with WiFi, so now I can update my stories more easier! Thanks to everyone for hanging around to see the final ending. I have a third ending, but it will probably be a beginning to a sequel. I have no idea if I'm going to post it though.

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Winter is.

* * *

If You Only Knew- Alternate Ending...

I couldn't believe what Carlisle was telling me. His words echoed around and around in my head as the reality of his words started sinking in.

I gazed up at my surrogate father figure from my position on the brown leather couch that was in his office.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He responded, slowly crossing the room and took a seat next to me. "From the tests that I've done, it seems to me that every time you faint…it takes a part of your life away. That could explain why you feel so weak when you wake up."

It wasn't until he continued that the full force of his words hit me and I began to tear up, trying to keep my composure.

"You're dying, Winter."

No matter how many times I had heard it, I still didn't want to accept it…but I had to know.

"How long do I have left?" My teary gaze landed on his flawless face, and I could tell that he didn't want to tell me.

"Winter… I-" He started to object.

I felt a cool tear fall from my eye making a trail across my flushed skin. "Please Carlisle. I need to know."

He stared into my eyes, debating within himself for a moment before taking a deep breath, " I don't know. What I do know is that the next time you faint…You might not wake up."

I nodded as I realized that my time was almost up, and it felt like I suddenly had a knife hanging over me ready to take my life away at any given moment. I had no idea when it would be that I would get a fainting spell and I would die. And that terrified me. They came so suddenly that there was nothing I could do but sit and wait for the next one.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I suddenly cried my voice somewhere between begging and anger. By the look on Carlisle's perfect face, he had not anticipated my sudden outburst, and as soon as he recovered, his face turned into a perfect mask.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can do."

My heart broke at his words and the tears began to flow freely. I didn't want to die. My sobs increased as I felt a set of cool arms wrap around my fragile body, and I buried my face into Carlisle's chest. His voice echoed in my ear as he rocked me back and forth trying to soothe me. As soon as my sobs subsided, Carlisle insisted that I get some rest to make me feel better and soon I was fast asleep on the leather couch, surrounded by a warm velvety blanket.

(Carlisle's POV)

I gazed at Winter's sleeping form and it hurt me to see her so broken. Even asleep, I could tell that some of the walls that she had built up to protect herself had crumbled. I didn't need Jasper's ability to tell me that my confession had crushed her.

'She wanted to know.' I continued to tell myself, trying to convince myself that I had done the right thing by telling her that she was dying. Even though I knew that I had done the right thing, (if it had been me in that situation…I would've wanted to know too), I still couldn't erase the guilt I felt for lying to her. I knew that there was still one option that would save her from death, but I couldn't do that to her. I had already damned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett to this life. I would not be the cause of her death too.

It was not only that, that I had to worry about. Since the wolves had agreed to the treaty that we had arranged so many years ago, I couldn't turn her…even if I wanted to. One bite from any of us and the treaty would be broken and a war would be started…I would not be the cause of that either.

Sighing, I took one last look at the sleeping girl, and exited my office, closing the door quietly behind me.

(Winter's POV)

It wasn't until the following day when I realized that I had another option other than waiting for my next fainting spell, so I could die. I was walking through the trees surrounding the house when I'd come to this conclusion.

I entered the house and asked Carlisle if I could borrow his car to go to the store. He agreed and instead of going to the store, I headed to La Push. I needed to talk to the wolves about my situation. I knew what I wanted, but without their approval… I didn't want to even think of the consequences. I drove carefully through the rain, changing the radio station to an upbeat channel. I'd change it back when I got back.

I sung along to some random song that came on as I carefully made my way to Sam and Emily's house, the headlights bathing the little cottage in light as I parked. Taking the keys out of the ignition, I took a deep breath preparing myself for the falling rain, and as quick as I could manage, bolted for the small overhang on the porch.

My closed fist pounded on the wooden door, and I waited surveying the porch. To the left of me stood a white wicker couch with a small table in front of it, a potted plant hung from the overhang, near the edge catching some of the falling rain that managed to drip into it. To my right, various trinkets and odds and ends accumulated against the house into a pile roughly two feet wide, and about three feet high. It was odd seeing the pile. I'd always imagined Emily to be extremely tidy, not so much so as to be particularly obsessive about clean, but always neat. But I suppose living with a pack of unpredictable wolves would manage to create some mess around the house.

My attention was pulled from the pile as the door swung open, Sam himself looking at me quite confused.

"Winter? What are you doing here?" He questioned. It was odd. Although Sam and the others disliked the Cullens,(and myself at first) Since the battle, the two groups had somehow bonded over the adventure, and although they still had some concerns, for the most part…they were friends.

Behind him, I could hear a loud commotion, and banter and guessed that they must have been having a get together.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" I didn't want to sound rude…I really should have called him first.

"It's fine." He assured, before questioning me. " Is everything alright?"

"Not really." I sighed. "I'd really like to talk to you and Jake about something… if I could."

"Of course."

Sam moved aside and allowed me to enter his wonderful home where I was greeted by most of the pack that were sitting in a living area gathering to watch a movie.

"Do you have somewhere that we could talk in private?" I queried, turning my attention to Sam and was led into a small office type room, Jake following in behind me and closing the door. I knew that the pack would most likely hear the entire conversation, because their hearing was just as good as the Vampires, but I felt better knowing that this would stay between the three of us.

"Alright. So what did you want to talk to us about?" Sam pressed, sitting in a chair casually in front of me. I took a seat on a small couch that was leaning up against the wall, while Jacob stood leaning up casually against the wall by the door.

"I have a situation, and I believe that the two of you are the only ones that could be able to help me." I started, my eyes darting between the two of them. "Let me explain."

I took a deep breath and began my tale.

"After the battle with the newborns, Carlisle told all of you to leave and you did. After you left, a group showed up known as the Volturi. The Volturi are like royalty in the vampire world. The lawmakers, if you will. There is one law that stands above all others. Humans must not be made aware of the existence of vampires. For those humans that DO know about the existence of vampires, there are only two options."

"The first option is death. The second is to be turned into a vampire."

"Okay. So what does this have to do with you?" Sam questioned, clearly confused as was Jake.

"It's come to the attention of the Volturi that I know too much, and therefore for the Cullen's to save my life that day, they agreed to turn me into a vampire. However… With the treaty in place, clearly you can see my problem."

"No way. I'm not going to let you die." Jake mumbled, shaking his head in disagreement. Ignoring him, I continued.

" You might change your mind, when you know all the facts, Jake." I shot back. "Keep that in mind as I tell you this next part. Now, you probably don't know this, but for the past few months, I've been having these weird fainting spells. They weren't bad at first, but now they're really bad. Carlisle has been running tests to try and determine the cause of my fainting, and unfortunately he hasn't been able to come up with any logical diagnoses. The one thing he DOES know is that whatever IT is, it's killing me."

"That's interesting." Sam commented.

"Yeah. Carlisle has concluded that the next time that I faint… I won't wake up." I finished. " No matter how you look at it, Sam, I'm dying."

I looked back up at Sam, to see pain hidden underneath his hard shell.

" I guess what I'm asking is for you to allow the Cullens to change me, without breaking the treaty." I continued when he didn't answer. "I know that you have a responsibility as protectors of the tribe, that you're suppose to protect lives. To SAVE lives, right? So help save MY life by allowing them to change me."

I got up from my seat and knelt in front of Sam.

"This is my only option, Sam. Please." I begged. "I don't want to die."

It was a full minute before he spoke.

"Alright." Sam agreed, before tacking on a warning. "I will agree that the treaty will remain intact, and no harm shall come to the Cullen's as a result of changing you into a vampire. However, The treaty, stating that none of the Cullen's may bite a human, will also apply to you as well after the change has taken place. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"And that if you or any other Cullen bites a human, the action will therefore break the treaty and we as protectors, will then be forced to take action against those that broke the treaty, the penalty of which includes death. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir." I agreed, pushing myself up off the floor. "Thank you, Sam. You have no idea how much this means to me."

After a few moments, and a few heartfelt 'goodbyes', I was quickly ushered out of the door, and I sprinted to Carlisle's Mercedes and took off into the furiously falling rain.

I was relieved that Sam had agreed to the truce so easily. I was expecting a much bigger fight from them, but perhaps he knew that I had no other alternative. Now all I had to do was convince the Cullens to change me.

Sighing, I stepped on the gas, driving slowly through the falling rain. The rain fell so hard that it was hard to see through the rain soaked windshield, and I debated on stopping and waiting for the rain to lessen. Against my better judgement, I continued.

I turned the radio down so I could concentrate on the road, and as I did so, I heard music coming from the middle console. Feeling around the console, my fingers grasped the source of the music. Pulling it to me, I looked at the small black cell phone still ringing in my hand and from the caller ID it read Alice. I picked it up without a second thought.

"Winter!" Alice sighed with relief. "Thank god you're alright. Your future disappeared and I got worried."

"I'm fine." I assured while squinting through the rain. "I just had to go talk to the wolves."

"You did what?" She nearly screamed, and I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a second at the sudden increase of volume.

"I had to talk to them about something." I assured her again.

It was so hard to see through the rain that I hadn't noticed the car drifting into oncoming traffic and swerved to avoid a collision. The phone dropped from my ear as I over corrected causing the car to lurch into a ditch. My head connected with the drivers side window as the car began to roll before coming to rest upright against a tree. My body slammed into the steering column at the sudden stop, causing the air to be knocked out of my chest.

"Winter!" I could hear softly coming through the phone's speaker, although I had no idea where the phone actually was.

I moaned as I pushed myself carefully away from the steering wheel, bringing my hand up to my pounding head, feeling warm liquid under my fingertips.

"Winter!" I heard Alice's voice again, and my eyes spotted the phone lying on the passenger seat next to me. I reached out for it carefully as my muscles screamed in protest before I managed to grab it and brought the tiny device to my ear.

"Alice…" I slurred.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I don't know." I responded truthfully, tears welling in my eyes. "I hit my head…against the glass…there's so much blood…" I cried glancing down at my now blood stained shirt.

"It's going to be alright." She assured. "I'm sending Carlisle and Emmett to come get you. Just hold on and try not to move. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm so sorry…" I cried into the phone as tears flowed down my face like waterfalls.

"It's alright. Just hold on." I heard her say as I placed the phone into my lap and laid back against the steering wheel, trying not to move as tears flew freely down my cheeks.

Before I knew it, the car was bathed in light, and I heard two voices coming closer. I heard the car door open and Carlisle's voice in my ear.

"Winter, Are you alright? Can you move?" I felt his cool touch on the back of my neck. Tears streamed down my face as I turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry…" I cried before adding. "I hit my head." And I brought a hand up to where the blood was flowing, wincing at the pain.

"I'm going to get you out of here, alright." Carlisle assured me, gently removing my seatbelt and pulled me towards him.

"I feel dizzy." I mumbled, as conciousness was slipping away from me.

"It's alright." He assured, shouting something at Emmett. My body relaxed as I lost my battle to stay awake, knowing that Carlisle would take good care of me as I was extracted from the metal that used to be Carlisle's Mercedes.

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep…

I heard the incessant beeping before I realized what it was, and slowly opened my eyes to my surroundings. It was bright and I blinked a few times trying to adjust to the brightness. Once my eyes were adjusted, I immediately regretted the decision to open my eyes. My head felt like it was going to split in two, and I moaned at my discovery, shutting my eyes once again.

With my eyes firmly shut again, I could hear those same voices that I had heard before, although they were clear as a bell this time.

"Winter? Can you hear me?" A man's voice asked me.

"What happened?" I mumbled, my voice barely above a whisper from non-use.

"You were in a car accident." The man spoke again. "Do you remember anything?"

I slowly opened my eyes again, trying to ignore the pain that came with the action, and stared at the spiky blonde haired kid in front of me. He was well built like Emmett, and just as tall, his bright blue eyes studying my movements. One look at his nametag revealed his name was Nick.

"Miss Parker, Is everything alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Sorry. I don't really remember much." I confessed a moment later, feeling somewhat disappointed that I hadn't remembered anything.

"That's to be expected. Especially for someone who has been in a coma for as long as you have." He stated, as he moved around the room checking different machines.

_'Wait! COMA? I wasn't in a coma_.' I thought.

"A coma?" I questioned, my blue eyes watching as he flitted from one machine to the next. "How long?"

"Six months." Nick replied nonchalantly. "Just get some rest. We'll call your family and let them know you've woken up."

I watched as he slipped out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_'That CAN'T be right. That just CAN'T!_' My mind screamed. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to realize that my door to my room had opened, until a sudden weight was dropped on me. Looking down, my eyes landed on the cutest blue eyed, sandy blonde haired, six year old girl, I had ever seen.

"Sarah!" I cried, hugging her the best that I could among all the tubes attached to me. When I released her, my eyes landed on my strawberry blonde mother, and light brown haired father, and I nearly cried seeing them.

_'They're alive! My family is ALIVE!_' My mind screamed, tears flowing down my face freely as I embraced my mom, Tanya, and my dad, Charlie.

"Oh, Winter. I'm so glad you've finally woken up." My mother insisted, her arms wrapping around me.

"I missed you guys." I choked out, wiping away my tears. "I thought you were dead."

"We weren't dead, honey." Charlie assured, gently touching my arm. "We were just knocked unconscious. The doctors didn't know if you would even make it. We almost lost you a couple times."

"The doctor thought that if we talked to you, it might help. So your father and I used to sit up all night and talk to you. Your doctor said you kept drifting in and out of consciousness." My mother Tanya interjected, taking a seat next to my legs.

Suddenly it all made sense, and my mind flashed back to all the times that I had heard voices when I had fainted realizing that he was right.

I was hearing the voices of my family whenever I had fainted…And whenever I had fainted, I was somewhat conscious during my coma. And when I had been around the Cullen's , I was really just unconscious. I couldn't believe that I had never made the connection to the voices and the fact that it was all a dream. Until now.

"How long until I get to go home?" My voice was weak, but I wanted to know.

"In just a few days, we'll take you home." My father answered, before a nurse ushered my family out the door insisting that I rested. Waving a final goodbye, I closed my tired eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

It's been two weeks since I've woken up from my coma, and the doctors have decided that I am well enough to go home. Having come to grips with the fact that the Cullens and the Twilight world was just a dream, I sighed. A part of me felt that I had lost my family when I'd woken up and my ordeal wouldn't be forgotten. It had been the best and worst six months of my life.

"Are you ready to go?"

I turned, seeing my father standing in the doorway, and smiled.

"Yep." I replied with a grin, grasping the large plastic bag that contained what few belongings I had aquired and placed the bag at my feet before reaching for my faded tennis shoes. By the time I had tied my shoelaces, a darker skinned woman roughly forty years old appeared in the doorway with a wheelchair ready to escort me through the hospital to my parents car.

Climbing into the wheelchair, I placed my things in my lap and was slowly wheeled out of my room down the hallway. As we neared the Emergency Area of the hospital, Emily (The nurse), pulled the chair as close to the wall as she could, stopping momentarily for a group of EMT's to pass us.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, every second feeling like a lifetime as I watched the group pass. A familiar voice pulled my attention to the main operator that was pushing a fifteen year old girl with black hair that was strapped to the gurney. He had jet black hair and… wait… gold eyes? It couldn't be…

I locked gazes with him, my breath seeming to catch in my throat as I could have sworn I saw him smile and wink at me. Emmett? Bree? Before I had a chance to react, my attention was pulled once again to an lanky individual walking a step behind the group. Studying his face as he passed, he smirked, nodding his head in my direction, locking his gaze with mine. Edward? I must be crazy…

As soon as the group had disappeared down the hallway, we continued on our journey, stopping at one of the nurses stations on the floor, where a young girl with chocolate colored hair handed a clipboard to Emily, who turned to Charlie providing him a sheet of paper to fill out before I was released. Her eyes shot to mine, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Bella?" I questioned, shocked.

"Hello, Winter." She responded, smiling, before waving slightly to me as my wheelchair began to move once again. **_What the hell is going on?_** I watched up ahead as three figures emerged from a corridor and began walking away from me, the first figure, a nurse, escorting the other two women to a room and disappeared inside. The other two figures hesitated in the hallway, their attention turned to me and I gasped.

**_This can not be happening_**!

The light brown haired woman smiled and waved, whereas the blonde haired woman just smiled as she disappeared into the room, followed by the dark haired woman as I was pushed around a corner, the hallway disappearing from my view. Confused, I tried to reason why my 'surrogate' mother, Esme, and sister, Rosalie were at the hospital, and the only logical conclusion was they were here to see Carlisle.

_**But this was a dream….This can't be real… Right?**_

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I was now seated near the wall in the waiting room, where I would soon be brought to the car, as I noticed that along with Emily, the nurse, my dad Charlie had also disappeared as well. I scanned my surroundings, while I waited, watching the people around me scattering around in the flurry of chaos that the room was now in as doctors and nurses flitted from patient to patient.

It didn't take me long to notice the couple that stood leant up against the nurses station that was situated to my right about 100 feet. The couple's golden eyes were on me, the man's golden locks falling haphazardly into his face as he smirked, unfazed by the chaos surrounding him. The dark haired woman, much smaller than me, smiled brightly as she waved knowingly, and I couldn't help but gasp.

A loud laugh caused me to tear my eyes away from the beautiful couple. Realizing it was a large man who had laughed at something on the television screen in the waiting room, I glanced back to Alice and Jasper just in time to see them disappear from my eyesight, moving so quickly I hardly saw them.

Having almost convinced myself that I had gone insane, for I knew that the Cullen's didn't actually exist, I was proven wrong once again when a blonde figure knelt down in front of me, his voice and touch pulling me from my thoughts.

"Winter?"

"Carlisle?" I gasped, my eyes focusing on his face. " This is a dream, right?" Having no response at my question, I spoke again. "Am I dead?"

He chuckled. "I just wanted to say goodbye, Winter."

"Goodbye? You can't say goodbye, Carlisle…Please." My eyes began to tear up, my voice began to break. Having feared the worst, and in an act of desperation, I blurted out, "Will I ever see you again?"

As if he knew we would not meet again, he sighed, not answering either of my questions. Meeting my teary gaze, he smiled weakly. "Goodbye, Winter."

My heart felt it would break, as the overhead loudspeaker distracted me for just a moment.

"Dr. Cullen to OR 3. Dr. Cullen to OR 3."

I felt my chair begin to move, simultaneously wiping a tear that had escaped my eye, as I was wheeled out of the hospital, the doors obstructing my view just moments after I watched Carlisle disappear down the hallway.

THE END!

Or is it?

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has followed this story or alerted this story. I may be posting another alternate ending that I had just thought of, but I don't know if I will or not.

Carlisle's conversation was not originally in the ending that I wrote. She's supposed to see him disappear down the hallway, but she wasn't supposed to have conversations with any of the Cullen's that she sees (Including the interaction that she has with Bella.). In this version of the ending, it would appear as if she's seeing ghosts, or figments of her imagination, having seen them one moment and they'd be gone the next.

Once again, Thanks to everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! If you are confused about anything, message me and I can explain. Thanks!

PEACE!

~ Shorty ~


End file.
